Photographe
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Iruka est un jeune photographe et, avec son apprenti Naruto, va entreprendre un grand projet avec les deux plus grands mannequins. Tout commence normalement jusqu'a ce que les sentiments s'en mele.Kaka/Iru, Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1:je veux te revoir

Bonjour,

Je ne prends pas compte des âges. Je laisse libre court a mon imagination. Je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours et je dois vous avertir qu'il se peu que je ne publie pas la suite avant d'avoir terminer l'autres. Mais ca ne devrais pas être trop long. Et si vous voulez vraiment la suite, alors peut-être que je me ferai généreuse...:P

Bref, Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, désoler si il reste des fautes d'orthographes, je fais tout mon possible pour les évité.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il travaillait comme photographe dans une des plus grandes compagnies du pays. Il était encore bien jeune, 23 ans, et abordait toujours un sourire innocent qui en faisait craquer plus d'uns. Mais étant trop naïf, il ne les vit jamais. Même pas les sourires pervers et malsains. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il était heureux et c'est tout ce qui l'importait.

Habiller comme a l'accoutumé d'un polo large et de pantalon simple, il se dirigea fièrement au lieu de son travail, ou l'attendant son disciple, Naruto. Quand celui-ci le vit, il accrocha son plus grand sourire sur son visage et couru vers lui. Ils étaient très liés car Iruka est le seul a vraiment prendre sa passion au sérieux.

-Hey, Iruka, devine quoi.

-Qui a-t-il?

-Mamie Tsunade m'a offert l'appareil photo que je voulais. Tu sais, celui qui peu voir plus loin que tout les autres. Il y a même une caméra à l'intérieur. Mais pas une caméra banale, non. Comme celle que les producteurs de film utilisent. C'est génial. En plus de pouvoir prendre des photos de bonne qualité, je vais pouvoir crée mes propres films.

-Je suis très content pour toi, Naruto. Sincèrement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se plie à tous tes caprices mais bon l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux.

-Tu sais Iruka, être heureux n'est pas tout dans la vie.

-Mais c'est un bon début.

Iruka avait une manie de tout faire pour que ne monde sois heureux. De se fait, il ne refusait presque rien a personne sauf en cas de grande nécessité. Il avait un très grand cœur et Naruto aimait bien le taquiner à ce sujet. C'était grâce à lui qu'Iruka ne se faisait pas avoir par des types louches qui lui demandaient un service peu... Louable.

Naruto avait 15 ans et étudiait la photographie depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Ses parents on été tué lors qu'un accident d'avion et Naruto fut un des seul rescapés. Il habitait donc désormais chez un couple assez âgé qui l'ont adopté et ont pris soin de lui depuis. Le blond les prenaient pour ses grands parents et eux, ne s'en plaignirent pas le moins du monde car Tsunade et Jiraya n'eurent pas un seul enfant appart lui.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'a l'entré de la secrétaire du grand patron.

-Je suis désoler de vous déranger mais il faut que vous sachiez que vos modèles se sont décommander.

-Ah bon. Alors nous allons reporter la séance.

-Euh, c'est que.

-Oui?

-Ils ne reviendront plus, monsieur.

Il eut un temps de silence pendant qu'Iruka étais sous le choc. Ces modèles étaient les seuls qu'il possédait. N'étais pas connu a travers le monde, peu de gens accepte de poser pour lui. Et Surtout que les mannequins se faisaient rares dans cet immeuble. En effet, le grand patron n'est autre que le grand Orochimaru et il fait peur à presque tout le monde bien qu'il a monté trois tops modèles au rand de Star incontesté.

Itachi fut le premier. Mais il quitta la fratrie peu de temps après d'ou son frère Sasuke repris la ou il avait laissé tombé. Ensuite, il eut Kakashi. Cet être posait dans tout ce qu'il y avait d'érotique sans pour autant être vulgaire. Iruka l'avait admiré... En secret. Pour son talent évidemment. Bref, tout sa pour dire qui sont les mannequins les plus populaire et beaux et tout le tralala.

Il revint a son problème, c'est-a-dire, son manque de personnels.

-Comment sa, ils ne reviendront plus?

Naruto avait parlé voyant Iruka complètement inapte à le faire.

-Monsieur Orochimaru les a congédiés.

- Savez-vous pourquoi, Anko?

-Car, je crois, que l'uns d'eux a voulu avoir une augmentation de salaire et qu'il leur a refusé. J'ai entendu plein de cris et ils sont ressortis en courant. Ensuite, le Patron m'a dit de les rayer de la liste, ils ne reviendront jamais.

Après cette explication, Iruka s'effondra, le front contre le bureau, en s'exclamant:

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Naruto voyais Anko hésiter et lui demander de lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

-Et bien, il se trouve que deux personne pourrais vous dépanner, mais je ne suis pas sure que vous les acceptiez.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment dans votre genre de modèle.

-Que voulez vous dire par la?

-Que ce sont des mannequins qui posent pour les lignes de vêtements... Érotique.

Il eut un blanc ou Iruka fit les gros yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce seuls eux étais libre pour poser pour lui, lui qui posait dans la nature. Anko continua son explication.

-Il se trouve qu'ils veulent essayer autres chose que ce que on leurs proposait, et comme ils trouvent que tes photos sont simple et agréable a regarder, ils veulent poser pour toi.

-De...?

-Hatake Kakashi et Uchiwa Sasuke.

Iruka ne parvenais pas a dire quoi que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison que deux des mannequins les plus populaire avait regarder ses œuvres et les avait aimé. Et même, voulais travailler pour lui. Lui, il être des plus ordinaire, simplement photographe aimant poser a l'extérieur.

Naruto, lui, ne trouvais pas l'idée si bonne que sa. Sachant tout le talent qu'avait son protecteur, il ne voulait le voir gâché par des gens aimant poser quasiment nu. Il évitait même ce genre de personne, les trouvant souvent snob ou trop sur d'eux. Et il parlais d'expérience personnelle.

Il avait rencontré Neji quand Iruka avait commencé à prendre des photos pour passer le temps. Trouvant le brun photogénique, il décida d'en faire son modèle avec son autorisation. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il en voulais. Après quelque temps, Iruka montra ses photos à un professionnel qui en profita pour faire monté Neji dans le métier de mannequin.

Quand ce fut fait, il ne vint jamais remercier, ni Naruto et encore moins Iruka, pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Naruto en avait souffert car il avait aussi été son premier amour. C'est pour sa qu'il déteste ce genre de prétentieux pour les avoir déjà vus en photo et il trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient un peu trop a ce qu'il avait connu. Surtout le plus jeune, Sasuke.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Comment sa, Naruto?

-Mais voyons Iruka. Tu veux qu'ils détruisent tes chefs d'œuvres. Ils ne sont pas faits pour faire paysage. Ils ont toujours été en avant, pour bien les voir. Ce ne sont pas les gens qu'il te faut.

-Mais voyons, je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a pas personne d'autre.

-On peu tres bien s'en passer.

-Un paysage sans personne pour la faire vivre n'est rien. Il me faut quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller au parc? Il y aura surement quelqu'un qui en sera capable. Tu veux des scènes, il y a de la vie à l'extérieur.

-Tu sais tres bien que ce n'est pas mon domaine. Pour finir mon album, il me faut deux personne qui ont une certaine expérience pour que ce que je fais aie de l'importance aux gens plus haut place. Ce ne sera que pour un certain temps.

-Mais...

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Naruto ne trouvais plus rien à redire alors Iruka dit a Anko qu'ils seraient ravie qu'il se joigne a eux pour faire les photos.

********

Une personne courrait dans un grand manoir qu'on pourrait facilement croire vide. Mais vide, il ne l'étais pas. Non, deux personne y vivais et c'étais l'une d'elle qui courrait a la recherche de l'autre. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, c'est le visage emplit de colère qui lui dit.

-Pourquoi tu as fait sa?

-Fait quoi?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Kakashi! Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non, je ne vois pas, Sasuke.

-Comment a tu pu donne notre nom pour poser pour un photographe sans talent, ni renommé.

-Mais qui es tu pour juger les gens.

-Je ne le juge pas, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler. Et puis, qui il est.

-Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'étais pour évité la crise, et qui il est, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il a accepté la proposition, nous allons poser pour lui.

-Et puis-je te demander pourquoi je le ferais? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sous mon aile. En tant que tel, tu dois faire comme je dis. Si je dis qu'on posera pour lui, on le fera. Je le lui ai promis, et je tien mes promesse.

-Alors sa t'apprendra.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te pousse à être si désagréable. C'est une nouvelle expérience. N'es-tu pas contente de changer toi qui disait être lasse de représenté sur photo, fantasme et envie.

-...

-Tu ne dis plus rien.

-Le connais-tu au moins.

-Pas vraiment. Dison que j'ai le sentiment que cette expérience nous fera le plus grand bien.

-Alors que grand bien t'en fasse, moi je ne participerai pas.

-Bien sur, j'ai pris la peine de leur dire que tu viendrais avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Ils en étaient si content. Je sais que tu déteste décevoir les gens.

-TOI! Mais attend, ils, c'est combien sa?

-Ils sont deux. Le photographe, Umino Iruka et son apprenti, Uzumaki Naruto. Y'en a d'autre, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment d'importance.

-Bien. Mais sache que c'est la dernière fois.

-Tu as dis la même chose la dernière fois et l'autre d'avant. Je t'aurai toujours parce que je sais que tu adore relever de nouveau défi.

-Hn.

-Au fait, ils font dans la paysage, les visages heureux, donc, apprend à sourire.

-Ouais, c'est sa moque toi.

-Aller va, hors de ma vue.

Sasuke parti laissant enfin seul Kakashi dans ses pensé. C'étais un peu étrange qu'un mannequin posant pour des sous vêtement veulent se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Kakashi ne savais pas si c'étais par manque d'action dans sa vie ou bien est-ce quand il avait vu le dit photographe, tout souriant que con cœur c'étais mis à battre plus vite, qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le revoir. Et puis, ses œuvres n'étais pas si mal.

La curiosité ce connaitre ce jeune homme l'avais aidé et surement qu'il y allait vivre l'histoire qu'il recherchait. Ce qu'il ignorais par contre, c'est qu'il n'allait pas que changer sa vie.

* * *

Voila, ce n'est qu'un début. J'espère que sa vous plaira. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si je mettrais la suite tout de suite car je dois d'abord finir ma première fic. En attendant, des Reviews???...Sa fait toujours plaisir...

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2:Je veux t'avoir

Bonjour a tous!

Je met tout de suite la suite car vous avez l'aire de bien l'aimer. Seulement, a partir de la, je me consacre vraiment a l'écriture de mon autre fic. Mais je vous assure que la suite viendra aussitôt que j'aurez poste la fin de Ad vitam Aeternam. Merci a ceux qui mon laisser des Reviews... Je tacherai d'y répondre.

A titre d'information, je tiens a préciser que j'ai fais quelques erreurs dans mon premier chapitre, il faut que vous sachiez que je m'y connais presque pas dans la photographie. J'y ai été dans les renseignements que j'ai trouvé. Mais ce n'est pas l'important.

Ce qui est donc dit dans ce chapitre, si sa n'existe pas dans le monde de la photographie, c'est moi qu'il l'ai imaginer pour le bien de l'histoire.

Je ne ferais pas un roman la dessus mais si vous avez des précisions que me serais bien a savoir, je suis ouverte. Merci a la personne qui me la fait remarquer.

Bref, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Orochimaru, président de plusieurs compagnies, tel le mannequinat et la photographie. Les deux entreprises étaient tres liée, s'associait à des projets simples. C'est projet rapportais énormément d'argent. Les projets c'est comme des maquettes. On en fait des magasines ou des publicités. Les photographes qui sont affecter a ce travail laborieux doivent être sure le leurs coup. Une seul erreur, et c'est la fin pour celui-ci. Mais c'est aussi un travail d'équipe. C'est pourquoi chaque photographe a, a ses coté, un apprenti.

Iruka avait été embauché au départ par le premier Président, un vieux dont personne ne sait le vrai nom. Orochimaru l'avait gardé et observer dans ses projet. Il n'était pas décevable mais pas le meilleur non plus. Il voulait le mettre à la porte mais avant, il voulait se faire une petite gâterie. En entendant frapper a la porte et c'est dans un sourire, la voix glaciale qu'il répondit:

-Entré.

Le jeune homme qui n'était autre qu'Iruka pénétra dans le bureau du président, un peu inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il allait lui parler seul à seul. Orochimaru le détailla discrètement. Il le trouvait mignon, un regard doux et innocent, une démarche un tant soit peu insouciante et un air quelque peu candide sur un visage aux traits fins. Exactement comme il les aimait. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec lui.

-Bonjour Iruka. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici?

-Non, monsieur le président.

-Assied toi un instant.

-Bien.

Iruka s'assied juste devant le président. Le brun avais toujours trouvé son vis-à-vis une peu effrayant, n'osant parfois pas le regarder. On lui avait souvent dit de se méfier de ses sourires carnassiers. Iruka se mordilla la lèvre du bas, le rendant encore plus mignon aux yeux du plus vieux. Ce qui élargissait son sourire.

-Je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour vous faire part d'une idée qui vous concerne.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Un projet.

-Je vous demande pardon!

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je veux que vous me produisiez un projet. J'ai pensé à vous car je pense qu'il est tant que vous me donniez une preuve de votre appartenance dans cette compagnie. Vous le comprenez?

-Mais je fais déjà mon album.

-Ceci est à titre personnelle. Ca peut attendre. Professionnellement parlant, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu de vous performance.

Iruka savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur photographe de la boite, seulement il n'était pas le plus mauvais. Enfin, il ne le savait pas. Mais il faut savoir que ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un comme lui étais choisir pour faire un projet. Un magazine que des millions de personne vont voir. Son œuvre a lui. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'étais une affaire en or car cela pouvais pousser sa carrière encore plus loin.

Mais en même temps, s'il échouait, il pouvait dire adieu a ses rêve et Naruto aussi car personne ne voudrait de lui. On disait Orochimaru intolérant face à l'échec.

Ce qu'ignorais Iruka, c'étais qu'Orochimaru espérait que le jeune rate son coup. Ce qu'il aimait voir les jeune comme lui pleuré face à l'échec cuisant qu'ils auront vécu. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'étais de les voir les supplier de les garder, et ce, a n'importe quel prix. Et il savait quel prix devrait payer ce jeune homme.

-En combien de temps dois-je le faire?

-Tu devras l'avoir fini dans un mois.

-Un mois, mais c'est quasi impossible.

-Mais tu as de nouveaux mannequins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrais être impossible.

-Oui, mais...

Iruka compris. Il était peut-être naïf, mais pas stupide. Il comprit. Il voulait qu'il parte. Cela le mit en colère. Mais plus il parlait, plus il le détestait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ses anciens modèles étaient partis.

-Mais il vous en manque 2, pas vrai.

Le minimum de modèles à avoir pour commencer un projet. Sinon, s'en en vaut plus la peine. Juste avec deux personnes pour le représenter, autant dire qu'il était fichu.

-Et j'ai peut-être une idée pour y remédier.

Iruka ne savait pas s'il voulait entendre son idée.

-Je sais que vous avez travaillé avec plusieurs mannequins et je suis sure que vous et votre blondinet qui vous suit partout, serez capable d'être photographe et modèle et poser dans votre propre projet.

-Mais vous êtes sure que...

-Mais bien sur. Mais sachez que c'est votre projet, alors faite en comme bon vous semble.

-Vous êtes sure qu'il n'y a plus de modèle disponible.

-Vraiment sur. Mais vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous échouez.

Iruka blêmit à ces mots, et hocha de la tête. Bien sur qu'il savait. Combien de ses collègues on passer sous la trappe a cause de ces fichu projet.

-Je serai viré.

-Ce sera bien pire, croyez moi.

Le jeune dégluti de travers. Que lui réservait cet homme s'il il venait à ne pas réussir .Orochimaru, lui, s'amusait de son trouble et, avant de partir, il dit:

-Le thème du projet, l'amour et le mariage.

Oups! Autant dire que Naruto et Iruka étais dans une bien drôle de situation.

**********

-Quoi!

-Ce n'est pas une blague et, de plus, il veut qu'on participe au projet.

-Mais on est...

-Je sais mais il avait l'aire à trouver sa marrant. De plus, il n'y a plus personne de disponible alors on va devoir fais comme sa.

-J'avais pensé.

- Non, toi quand tu penses, ce n'est jamais bon pour moi.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas revivre ce qui c'est passer avec Neji, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Ca m'est égale. Je les déteste et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

-Mais Naruto, tu ne sais pas a quel point c'est important pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas faire sa. Tu connais mes principes.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de principes.

-Et bien, il est temps que j'en aille.

-Naruto, ne fais pas ton bébé et cesse de crié. Tu vas faire comme je dis et c'est tout.

-Je refuse.

-Vis ca comme une nouvelle expérience.

-Non.

Seulement pour un mois.

-Encore non.

-Pour moi alors. Ton Iruka que tu aimes a la folie et a qui tu dois ton entré ici.

-Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, tu sais que je déteste sa.

-Tu ne te gènes pas pour moi. Alors pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Et puis, je sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser.

-Bon, seulement pour un mois et on a intérêt à réussir.

-J'aime les défit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

-Nos mannequins pour commencer.

*********

Les deux hommes entraient dans l'immeuble et ne passait pas inaperçu auprès du personnelle tant leur prestance naturelle faisant ressortir leur beauté. Tous se demandaient pourquoi 2 des plus grand mannequins connu venait ici. D'habitude, c'étais les photographes qui se déplace dans les différents studios présent dans la ville.

Ils passèrent a l'accueil ou on pouvait voire la jeune femme rougir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, mous venons rencontrer le photographe, Umino Iruka. Pouvez vous nous dire a quel étage il ce trouve.

La belle blonde rougit avant de dire sa réponse. Ce n'était pas souvent que deux personnes importantes débarquaient devant elle pour lui demander des informations. Elle avant tres hâte de raconter ca à son mari.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le plus vieux fit un sourire avant de lui faire un baise main. Sasuke a ses coté, leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un bout de la manche de Kakashi pour le trainer dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé a destination, la plus viens se permit un autre sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Je vais enfin le revoir.

-Hein?

Sasuke n'obtint pas sa réponse car quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec. Un regard bleu azure ce planta dans les onyx de l'Uchiwa. Troublé sans le montré, ce fut Kakashi qui fit les présentations.

-Tu es sans doute Naruto, pas vrai? Je suis...

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Entré, il vous attend.

Sa voix dure mais douce en même temps, laissa perplexe les deux hommes. Naruto, quant a lui, voulais simplement être professionnel, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ces habitudes. Lui si enjoué et casse-pied, le voila sérieux. Iruka pensa qu'il voulait peut-être se montré fort et dure pour ne pas se faire avoir comme avec Neji.

Iruka avait dut le ramasser a la petite culière. Tellement qu'il avait pleuré après son départ, le blond ne laissait plus personne appart Iruka entré dans sa vie privé. Ce qui était dommage.

Naruto emmena Les deux autres a Iruka qui les reçu avec un sourire.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu.

-Et nous, que vous ayez accepté de nous recevoir.

Comment leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et que leur réussite dépendait d'eux.

-Je suis impatient de participer à faire votre album.

-En parlant de ca. Le président a trouvé bon de me donner un projet. Donc, je vais laisser en plan mon album pour mon consacré uniquement au projet.

-Ah oui!

-Oui, je j'aimerais vraiment que vous en faisiez partie.

Sasuke lança un regard à Kakashi qui l'ignora royalement.

-Nous en serions ravie. En quoi consiste-t-il?

Le thème et un peu particulier car ca parle d'amour et le mariage. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je l'ai mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le déroulement. Puisque qu'il nous manque deux personnes, nous allons, Naruto et moi, participer. Et comme il n'y a que deux photographe, nous allons faire 2 équipes.

-C'est ingénieux. Mais Naruto est Photographe à son âge.

Naruto haussa des sourcils. Il savait que ce Sasuke allait être prétentieux. Kakashi, lui, ferma les yeux en espérant que cela ne fasse pas trop de dégât. Mais il espérait en vain.

-Comme toi tu es mannequin.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Quelle est la différence.

-Il faut beaucoup de technique pour faire de belle photo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es sait. Ah mais peut-être as-tu peur que je ne fasse pas belle photo de toi. Tss, vous êtes tous les même.

-Et puis quoi encore.

-Je me suis intéressé à la photographe lorsque j'avais 5 ans. J'en ai toujours fais. Pour mes amis, la nature, bref tout ce qui était a ma porté. Et je vais te dire que je suis parfaitement capable alors si tu doutes, tu sais ou ce trouve la sorti, pas besoin que je t'accompagne.

-Naruto, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

-Non, laisser Iruka, Sasuke est autant désolé, voir plus.

Les deux adolescents de fixèrent en se lançant des éclaires. Ils se détestaient déjà, mais c'étais inévitable. Et ce qui étais encore plus inévitable, c'est la chaise de Naruto qu'il penchait vers l'avant cédais sous son poids et le blond bascula vers l'avant, ce qui le projeta sur Sasuke qui était en face de lui. Celui-ci le reçu tant bien que mal, mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce que quelque chose de mou et doux rencontré ses lèvres. Il resta quelque seconde dans l'incompréhension jusqu'a ce que la chaise du brun, a cause du choc vers l'arrière, bouscula elle aussi et percute le sol, les deux adolescents avec, leurs lèvres toujours sellé parfondant quelque peu le baiser imprévu.

Sidéré, Kakashi et Iruka regardaient la scène qui se présentait devant eux. La chaise de Sasuke renversé, Naruto assit en califourchon sur le brun, leurs lèvres collé l'une a l'autre et leurs mains, au dessus de leurs tête, mêler a ceux de l'autre (main dans la main).

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé durant le choc pour y voire deux orbes magnifiquement bleu. Jamais il n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Puis, il se rendit conte de la situation. Il était en dessous, se faisant embrasser pas un beau blond. Et en plus, il a du caractère. Peut-être avait-il trouvé la bonne personne. Il ne put approfondit ses réflexion car Naruto s'écarta de lui rapidement.

Du coté du blond, il était rouge. Autant de gène que de colère. Colère oui car, c'est vrai qu'il trouvait Sasuke aussi beau voir plus que Neji, mais il ne voulait pas encore ce faire avoir alors il ferma son esprit sur ses sentiments indésirable. Il ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois. Il replaça sa chaise et s'y assoit.

-Désole pour ce qui viens de ce passé.

-Pas... Pas de quoi.

Iruka avait bien vu le changement de comportement de son protéger. Ca n'arrivait seulement que lorsqu'il était blessé. Avec ce qui venais de ce passé, il devait avoir encore pensé a Neji. Il l'aimait encore, cela paraissait. De toute façon, on oubli jamais un premier amour.

Kakashi, tant qu'a lui, sourire en regardant Sasuke qui lui lançais un regard noir qui n'affectais en rien l'argenté. Il avait compris. Sasuke savait. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais il ne voulait pas le caché. Et puis de toute façon, Le brun savait aussi que le jeune Iruka plaisait à son tuteur. Et il le lui fit bien savoir avec son regard. Kakashi déglutit.

Et c'est comme sa que commença leurs collaboration. Espérons que les autres jours à venir serons plus joyeux.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres exactement car j'y vais au gré de mon imagination. Mais plus vous me laisser de Reviews, plus je pondrai la suite.


	3. Chapter 3:je veux savoir

Bonjours a tous.

Je ne vais pas vous ressortir les bla bla habituels donc je vous laisse le troisième chapitre tout en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Non, pas comme sa!

-Mais comment d'abord?

-Tu dois tout faire entré.

-Mais c'est si serré.

- Excuse-moi. Si tu veux, on peut faire autrement?

-NON, il suffit juste de poussé un grand coup.

-Si tu le dis. Ne viens pas te plaindre après que tu en as trop fait.

-Non. Bon, tout est dedans.

-C'est vrai? Tu vois ca fais même pas mal.

-Maintenant, tu peux fermer la valise?

-Ouais.

-Enfin, j'ai cru qu'elle ne ce fermerais jamais.

Iruka et Naruto soupiraient d'aise sous le regard amusé de Kakashi et Sasuke. Les plus vieux avaient décidé de faire les photos dans un endroit isolé, dans la nature. Ou plus précisément, dans un chalet dans les montagnes appartenant aux Uchiwa depuis des années. Il était vieux mais ils pensèrent que c'étais le bon endroit pour faire des photos.

Donc, de ce fait, ils ont fait leurs valises, mais celle de Naruto était, comme toujours, trop remplis.

-Hey, tête blonde, on part seulement 1 semaine, pas un mois.

-Je sais, tête de perruche, mais on en a jamais trop tu vois.

-T'es pire qu'une fille.

-Tu t'es vu, t'arrête pas de te plaindre. Qui c'Est la fille maintenant.

-Vous deux, coupa Iruka, maintenant, on y va ou vous voulez encore vous chamailler.

Kakashi eut un sourire. Ce voyage allait être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Surtout pour lui qui avait trouvé une nouvelle proie en la personne du beau brun photographe.

Après 5 heurs de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. C'était très vaste. La maison comprenait un séjour, un salon, une grande cuisine, une salle a mangé, trois salles de bains, mais seulement 3 chambre. Il faut dire que ce domaine était le plus petite que les Uchiwa possédaient.

Bref, il y avait aussi un grand jardin avec une immense fontaine en plein milieu, ce qui fit le bonheur d'Iruka qui y voyait déjà quelques clichés près de cette eau. Une piscine creusé non loin, près de la foret. La aussi Iruka laissa son imagination divaguer. Peu importe que sa plaise ou non, Naruto allait devoir jouer le jeu.

Ils allèrent poser leurs valiser dans la maison, ou ils décidèrent ou ils iraient dormir.

-Pour plus de sécurité, je propose que Naruto et Sasuke dorme chacun dans une chambre. Étant les plus vieux, Iruka et moi dormirons dans celle du milieu. Comme sa, au moindre problème, on est la.

-Et pourquoi tu veux dormir Iruka, sale pervers.

-Naruto!

-Non, laisser, pour une fois que cette idiot a raison. Kakashi n'est qu'un pervers.

-Mais voyons, je ne suis pas une femme.

-Je suis Gay.

-Oh!

Un temps de silence.

-Alors, Iruka, tu veux dormir avec ce pervers?

-Ah, Naruto, je suis assez vieux pour prendre soin de moi même.

-Tu crois?

-Euh...!

-Bon, c'est décidé. Iruka dort avec moi et vous, fit Naruto en pointant Kakashi et Sasuke, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais.

-Bon, d'accord.

Sur ce, Iruka pris ses valise et parti da la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Naruto. Sasuke eut un petit sourire avant d'aller dans le sienne. Kakashi, lui, se contentais de regarder le blond d'un mauvais œil. Naruto, fier de lui, lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

-Ne vous approchez pas trop d'Iruka, ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Mais Kakashi, nullement impressionné, rétorqua:

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un gamin comme toi. Et puis, Iruka l'a bien dit tout a l'heur, il est assez grand pour ce défendre tout seul.

-Ca parait que vous ne le connaissez pas. Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal car il a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie.

-Vous croyez que je vais le faire souffrir?

Naruto le toisa de son regard malgré sa petite taille, ce rapprocha de lui avant de soufflé:

-C'est exact.

Puis, il tourna les talons pour aller dans la chambre, laissa Kakashi au milieu du couloir, ce posant plusieurs questions.

*Comment sa, souffert? Qui l'a fait souffrir. Ah, sûrement quelqu'un comme moi. Iruka est quelqu'un qui donne son cœur et son corps. Pourtant, je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Ca compte non? C'est peut-être pas assez.*

Perdu dans ses pensé, Kakashi pénétra dans une pièce. Il ne connaissait pas la maison, seul Sasuke connaissait son existence ainsi que tout les autres Uchiwa encore vivant.

C'était une bibliothèque. Une immense bibliothèque. Plus grandes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ou des milliers de livres parsemaient les étagères. Il en prit un au hasard.

Comment ce faire aimer au delà des apparences, en quelque leçons pratiques.

*Hum, je sens que je vais aimer cet endroit.*

Il prit le livre dans l'intention de le remettre plus tard à sa place. Kakashi n'étais pas un voleur.

**********

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous vers 17:30 dans le jardin afin d'y faire la planification des jours à venir. Puisque c'étais Iruka qui avait tout imagine, il en fit pas aux autres avec lui.

-Donc, je pense que nous allons commencer par une histoire par son début, ensuite va l'évolution et la conclusion. Comme nous somme 4 hommes, je pense que nous allons former deux couples d'homosexuels. Vous êtes d'accord avec sa.

-Bah, c'est sur que je préfère faire semblant de sortir avec la perruche que de me marier a un arbre, quoique je ne vois pas beaucoup la différence.

Sasuke lui lança avec un regard noir.

-Naruto, pourrais-tu cesser de dire ca. Vous devez jouer un rôle alors tu devrais t'y mettre tout de suite.

-Ce que dis Iruka est vrai, pour être mannequin, il faut savoir êtres bon acteur, peu importe le rôle sinon...

-Sa ne fera pas de belle photo, coupa Iruka. Merci Kakashi.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Bon comme je disais, nous allons immortaliser les moments d'une relation du début à sa fin. J'ai pensé que Naruto et Sasuke pourrais le faire et...

-Non. Je refuse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a encore à râler idiot.

-C'est toi l'idiot. Je ne ferai pas semblant d'être amoureux de toi.

-Et tu crois que sa m'amuse a moi. Et est-ce que tu me voir brailler comme un débile.

-Sasuke a raison, encore une fois, dit nonchalamment Iruka. Tu ne pourrais être un peu plus compréhensif. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ouais.

-Bien. Alors, nous allons commencer par...

Pendant que les 4 parlais ce qui allais ce passé, a l'autre bout du monde, dans une prison reconnu pour les meurtriers, psychopathes et auteurs de crimes graves, s'y trouvais un jeune homme, a l'aspect tranquille, mais qui bouillonnais a l'intérieur.

Il était enfermé dans cette cage depuis trop longtemps et attendant avec impatience le jour ou il pourrait ce libéré. En fait, il avait prévue son évasion pour très bientôt. Il pourrait ainsi se vengé de la personne qui l'a fait entré dans cette endroit.

Dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme. Oui, il était censé être son meilleur ami et il l'a trahi. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait trahit ta confiance....Pourtant, il avait l'air si inoffensif. La preuve qu'il ne fallait pas ce fier aux apparences.

Ses cheveux sale et sa figure crasseuse ne laissait plus distinguer du visage propre et beau qu'il avait son entré ici. Oui, avant, il avait tout pour lui. Belle maison, belles femmes et belle fortunes. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, il l'avait la entre ses mains. Mais il a fallu qu'il lui enlève.

En même temps, il l'Avait peut-être un peu cherché. Oui, il était en colère contre lui, mais après tout ce qui c'étais passé entre eux, il ne voulait pas voir tout ca s'en voler.

Oui, il le haïssait, mais il l'aimait tout aussi bien.

15 ans d'amitié, ca ne s'oublie pas comme sa. Il voulait lui faire payer, mais il voulait lui pardonner. Il avait son propre plan dans la tête. Un plan pas encore terminé, il ne savait pas encore la conclusion de cette histoire. Allait-il le tuer, ou le laisser en vie. En fait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait souffrir.

**********

-Ne met pas ta main comme sa, Naruto.

-Mais je la mets ou?

-Plus bas.

-Mais je ne veux pas toucher ses...

-Tu as le choix, sois tu dors par terre ce soir, ou tu mets tes mains la ou je t'ai dis.

-C'est l'autre pervers qui t'a mis c'est idée dans la tête. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on était encore à la premier rencontre dans les bois.

-Oui, mais le contact en important.

-Et en quoi lui tripoter les mains est un premier contact.

-Ah, Naruto, tu es désespérant.

Sasuke en avait marre. Il voulait bien essayer mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à l'entendre se plaindre a chaque fois qu'on lui demande de faire quelque chose qui lui déplait. Et puis, il était un peu vexé. D'habitude, tout le monde, même les autres garçons, ce bousculaient pour pouvoir poser avec lui. Naruto étais bien le seul qui voulais se tenir loin de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été si méchant a comparé des autres qui l'ennuyaient. Le blond avait quelque chose. Quelque chose que seul lui avait. Ce charme, cette aura. Tout en lui émanait quelque chose que Sasuke avait toujours cherché a attrapé.

Sous ses allures dure pouvais se trouvé un petit garçon qui craignait d'être à nouveau abandonné par les gens qu'il aimait. Seul Kakashi avait été accepté mais, il y avait mis énormément de temps. Et voila qu'un petit blondin venait, et venais prendre quelque chose que Sasuke gardais jalousement dans sa poitrine: son cœur.

Naruto étais autant protecteur que naïf. Il ne vit donc pas l'ombre de tristesse passer dans les yeux du brun et ne su pas pourquoi il parti dans la maison.

-Naruto, je crois que tu l'as vexé, dit cette fois Kakashi.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Oui, je crois que justement, c'est sa le problème.

-Euh, je peux avoir une explication.

-Vas le lui demander.

-Et tu cois qu'il va me le dire?

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de la savoir.

Naruto souffla bruyamment et, après un regard plutôt dur à Iruka, ils partirent a la recherche de Sasuke. Le brun qu'il trouva dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Une chambre. Beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Presque tout étais rouge. Les mures, les rideaux, les tissus. Bref, c'étais rouge. Sasuke se trouvait sur le grand lit. Il toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

-Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes?

-Hey, je voulais juste savoir.

-Je vais bien.

Sa voix tremblotait quelque peu et il avait les yeux dans le vague, comme perdu dans des souvenirs pas forcément heureux. Doucement, il chuchota:

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir ici.

-Pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ais-je dis ou fait quelque chose qui t'a déplus?

-Oui.

- Alors dis-le-moi

-Non.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce que j'ai mes raisons.

Naruto alla s'asseoir a coté, près, de Sasuke.

-Alors, reviens dehors.

-Tu vas encore piqué des crises.

-Non. Je te promets que je ferai des efforts.

-Mais avant, je veux qu'on cesse nous querelles débile. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me déteste autant.

-Je te le dis si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas.

Sasuke hésita mais accepta finalement. Il pouvait toujours lui mentir.

**********

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'expliquer

-Je suis sure que Sasuke fera un effort.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a, Kakashi?

-Je crois, Iruka. Je crois que cette maison est rempli de souvenir que ca le perturbe un peu.

-J'avais remarqué qu'il avait l'air plus fébrile que dans le bureau.

-En effet.

-Mais nous, on fait quoi?

-On attend, c'est ce que nous pouvons faire. L'avenir de votre projet repose maintenant entre les mains des plus jeunes.

* * *

Même si vous n'aimez pas, laisser au moins une reviews.

Si vous aimez, laissez en une quand même.

Merci!


	4. Chapter 4:Je veux te raconter

Bonjours a tous,

Voila la suite, j'espère que vous aller aimé.

Je veux évita le blabla habituel, mais cesser de me dire qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographes puisque je le sais et je le dis a chaque début de chapitre et pour ca, je m'en excuse. J'espère cependant que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire.

Ici, on traite plus du passé de Naruto avec Neji et je m'écarte un peu du sujet. Je voulais juste vous en avertir.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le silence régnait entre les deux garçons, le blond de sachant comment commencer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire confiance mais comme il allait devoir travailler avec, il valait peut-être mieux tout lui dire. Et puis, Iruka serais fier de lui qu'il avance et recommence a faire des pas en direction d'une personne.

Sasuke, lui, ne s'attendais pas a ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Pour commencer, je voudrais te dire que seul Iruka et Neji connaisse cette histoire.

-Neji?

- Laisse-moi commencer ou je me tais.

-C'est bon, continue.

-Bon, j'ai connu Iruka dans ses débuts. Il n'était pas très doué mais il avait du potentielle et cherchais a ce perfectionner. Je voulais qu'il m'aide à me perfectionner dans cette matière et lui, il cherchait un apprenti. Après un certain temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Naruto partit dans ses souvenirs.

-Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Il était beau mais très fier. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté a l'approché. Je me rappelle de...

*flash back*

Naruto planchait sur son travail lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser place au proviseur et un nouvel élève.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Neji, il sera dans votre classe cette année, faites en sorte qu'il soit bien accueillit dans sa nouvelle école.

Sur ce, il parti laissant au professeur le plaisir de terminer la présentation.

-As-tu quelque chose à dire sur toi?

-Non.

-Ah... Dans ce cas, il y a une place de libre près de Naruto. C'est le seul blond de la classe.

Neji alla donc s'asseoir près de Naruto qui lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun ne le regardait même pas. Le blond, voulant se montré gentil, se présenta.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je suis la si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

-Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse, débile.

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un regard de dédain envers Naruto qui fut blessé de cette remarque sans pour autant le montré. Il garda son sourire mais ne lui parla plus, pensant le faire parler plus tard. Une fois le cours fini, le blond se précipita vers le nouveau pour lui demander le pourquoi de sa haine envers lui alors qu'il ne lui avait visiblement rien fait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traite de débile. Tu ne me connais même pas d'abord.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que tu l'est.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-C'est toi. Tu gaspille mon temps.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends?

-Pour moi. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Ouais, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Pffff.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Naruto ne cessais de harcelé l'autre. Neji continuait d'ignoré le blond qui le pourchassait a travers toute l'école pour avoir des réponses a ses questions. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi persévérant. D'habitude, ils laissaient tous tombé après deux ou trois jours d'ignorance mais celui-là ne le lâchait pas. En même temps, Neji ce sentais bien.

Tous les jours, il s'amusait intérieurement de le voir s'époumoner pour le faire parler. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur s'emballait a chaque fois qu'il venait vers lui, ses lagons bleu fixé sur lui.

C'est au bout de la huitième semaine, Neji pénétra dans la cour, s'attendant à voir le blond sortir de nulle part, mais rien. Pas de Naruto en vue. Il commença a s'inquiété. Et s'il c'était lassé. Et s'il ne voulait plus lui hurlé dessus pour savoir pourquoi il détestait tant le monde. Pourquoi? Ou était-il?

Il parti en cour mais Naruto n'y étais pas. N'y de la journée d'ailleurs. Bon, il avait le droit de ne pas être la une journée. Mais si ce n'étais que ca. Le lendemain, il ne vint pas non plus, ni le jour suivant. C'est alors que Neji décida d'aller voir le blond. Il demanda ses devoirs pour aller les lui porté chez lui et obtint facilement son adresse. Il couru presque a son appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il frappa une fois, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa 3 autres coup et il entendit enfin quelques bruits venais de l'intérieur. Naruto fini par ouvrit la porte, l'aire très fatiguer et les yeux rougit, regardait surpris le garçon qui se trouvais devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Sa voix était éraillée.

-Je suis venu te donner tes devoirs.

-Ce n'était pas la peine. De toute façon, je ne les ferai pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ah. Bon et bien, bye.

-Bye.

Neji fit demi tour seulement, ses pieds refusait d'avancer. Naruto avait fermé la porte mais, ayant vu par la fenêtre qui ne bougeais pas, il ouvrit pour lui demander.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas?

Humiliant. Que dire pour ne pas qu'il se moque de lui.

-Ben, je pensais juste... Si tu as des difficultés dans tes matières... Je pourrais toujours t'aider.

Naruto étais encore plus surpris que lorsqu'il l'avait vu au pas de sa porte. Quoi répondre a sa. Mais peut-être étais une chance de le faire parler, de partir une nouvelle amitié. Mais dans le font, il ne ce serais jamais déplacer chez lui si il ne tenait pas un peu a sa personne.

-Euh, oui. Je veux bien. Entre.

Il se poussa pour le laisser entré.

-Ne fais pas attention au ménage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire.

-Pourquoi ne viens tu pas a l'école?

-Euh... Ben... Je ne me sens pas bien. Mais j'irai mieux demain.

-D'accord.

-T'es parent ne sont pas la?

-Mes parents sont morts. Mais ceux qui s'occupent de moi sont comme mes grands-parents. Mais ils travaillent en ce moment.

-Désoler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes grand parents?

Neji n'avait jamais été si curieux.

-Tsunade est médecin et jiraya voyage souvent pour écrire ses livres.

-Ah, d'accord. Bon, on commence par quoi.

-Eum, je dirais... Les maths.

-Bien.

Ils travaillèrent longtemps sur les devoirs de Naruto. Assez longtemps pour que Tsunade arrives pour les voir, tout les deux, complètement endormis sur la table basse du salon. La blonde, connaissant l'état de Naruto, les réveilla bien que trouvais très touchant la scène qui ce trouvais devant elle.

-Naruto... Naruto, Réveille-toi.

-Hein... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Tu t'es endormis, et toi ami aussi.

-Qui ca.

-Lui.

Elle pointa du menton Neji. Naruto se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. La tête sur son avant bras droit, ses cheveux caressant son visage pale. Son bras gauche reposait sur sa cuisse. On aurait dit un ange qui en avait trop fait. Comme une personne qui avait trop souvent été déçu par la vie. Il comprit a ce moment la que Neji ne détestais peut-être pas tout le monde, mais cherchait a ce protéger d'une déception. Ou a protégé les autres, comme il l'avait fait dans ca jeunesse.

Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais du s'y résoudre. Il mit une mais dans son dos lui le secoua doucement. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lâche un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour laisser couler des larmes et s'éloigne de Naruto.

Le blond ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et ne cessait de ce confondre en excuse. Tsunade, elle, N'avait pas perdu une miette de ce a quoi elle venait d'assister.

-Dites moi, jeune homme, a quel heure deviez vous rentré chez vous?

-Euh je... Quelle heure est-il?

-Très tard. Il est minuit passé.

-Quoi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il va me tuer c'est certain.

- Calmez-vous. Je vais appeler votre père et je suis sure qu'il comprendra.

-Mon père est mort. C'est mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi. Et ne l'appeler pas, ca va empirer les choses.

-Empiré? Que veux-tu dire?

-Rien. Laissez tomber.

-Neji, si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le dire a Tsunade, elle saura t'écoute. Elle l'a fait pour moi. Elle peut t'aider.

-Non, désoler, personne ne peut rien pour moi.

-J'y vais. A demain.

-Non att...

Trop tard. Neji étais déjà parti. Naruto lança un regard surpris à Tsunade qui haussa des épaules avant de lui crié dessus pour avoir veillé aussi tard. Avant de s'endormir, le blond eut une dernière pensée pour le brun. Que se passait-il.

Le lendemain, Neji arriva en retard, ce qui étais une première, et semblais plus irrité que d'habitude. Tellement que personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, même pas le professeur.

Il s'assit a coté de Naruto sans lui lancer un regard et toute la journée se passa ainsi.

Finalement, Naruto réussit à attraper Neji qui courrait presque pour aller chez lui. Il avait l'air apeuré.

-Neji! Neji... Attend.

- Non, laisse-moi.

-J'ai à te parler.

-Désoler de me pas pouvoir t'aider encore plus pour tes cours.

-Je ne veux pas te parler de sa. Qu'est-ce qui ce passer chez toi?

-rien. Rien t'entend. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non.

-Tu crois que j'ai des ordres à recevoir de toi.

-Je veux juste comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Maintenant, oublie.

-Mais si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

-Je...

-NEJI!

Les deux tournèrent leurs tête pour voir un homme, près du portail, regarder Neji intensément. Il lui ressemblait un peu, mais couleur de yeux, même couleur de cheveux. Neji commença à trembler et posa un regard terrassasse a Naruto. Il lui dit pourtant:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Cependant, le ton de sa voix laissait dire le contraire. Il fois Neji parti avec cet homme, c'est le regard remplis de détermination qu'il se dit a lui même:

-Je te promets que je vais tout fais pour te sortir de la. Peu importe le temps que sa prendra, je te sauverai.

*Fin du flash back*

-Donc, il cachait quelque chose.

-Oui, et je m'étais promit de découvrir ce que c'étais.

-Et tu l'as découvert.

-Oui, ca été dure mais j'y suis arrivé.

-Comment.

-Un soir, il était complètement soul.

*Flash back*

Quelqu'un frappais à la porte. Ce fut Tsunade qui ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de voir Neji, dans un mauvais état, entré dans sa maison. Elle appela Naruto pendant que le brun s'effondra sur le sofa.

Naruto descendis et se précipita sur son ami des le moment ou il l'avait vu. Il était soudain très inquiet, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Que c'est-il passé, Neji?

-Je...je... Il...

Il se mit a pleuré et Naruto le pris dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

-Chut, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux tout me dire.

Après un moment, il se calma dans ses bras et il commença à tout lui raconté.

-Mon père est mort quand j'avais 4 ans et depuis, c'est mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi seulement. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et m'a toujours vu comme un investissement. Un défouloir. Comme s'il m'en voulait d'avoir perdu son frère.

-Comment ca serais ta fautes?

-C'était un accident de voiture. Je ne m'étais pas attaché et on se disputait. Et comme il attachait ma ceinture, je lui ai dis que je le détestais. Et puis, ce camion nous a frappés. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup, mais je l'ai vu quitté ce monde. Il m'a chuchoté quelque mot, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus aujourd'hui. Enfin, je le revoir me parler sans entendre les mots.

-Surement du au choc que sa mort vous a causer, dit Tsunade.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais j'ai l'impression que mon oncle ne veux pas me le pardonner. Qu'il me hait.

-Je suis sur que non. Tu es la dernière chose qui lui reste de son frère.

-Alors comment expliques tu le fait qu'il m'insulte, me frappe ou m'ignore, Naruto. Pourquoi il m'oblige à faire toutes les corvées alors qu'il a pleins de domestiques pour les faire. Ce regard chargé de haine lorsqu'il me regarde. Et puis, après, le soir ou je suis rentré très tard, mon oncle étais très en colère et il ne m'a pas laissé entré.

-T'as passé la nuit dehors.

-Non, la chambre de ma cousine se trouve au premier et elle ma laisser dormir avec elle dans son lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir a l'heure habituel car mon oncle m'aurais vu alors je dus attendre qu'il soit parti pour faire ce que j'avais affaire.

-C'est pour ca que tu es arrivé en retard. Qu'a-t-il fait par la suite?

-Il est entré le soir et n'a pas daigné m'adresser la parole, ce qui est inhabituel car d'habitude il ne manque pas de me rabaisser et m'insulté. Mais j'ai laissé faire. Ce fut bête de ma part car...

Un sanglot le repris.

-Il avait organisé...

Naruto retint son souffle.

-Une vente aux enchères.

-Une vente aux enchères? Il voulait vendre quoi?

-Moi.

*Fin du flash back*

**********

-Sa fait longtemps qu'ils sont la haut.

-A mon avis, Iruka, ils ne sont pas près de descendre.

-Tu crois Kakashi?

-Oui.

-Mais comment on va faire les photos?

-On peut avancer le planning en commençant pas nous. Il y a bien de photo individuelle.

-Tu as raison. Bon, va te changer, je t'attends à la piscine.

-Tu viendras te baigner avec moi?

-Euh!

Les joues de brun s'empourprèrent.

-Peut-être.

**********

Un rayon de soleil, un éclat de lumière caressant son visage. Enfin il était libre. Il n'avait pas prévu sortir tout de suite, mais il en avait eut l'occasion, alors comment ne pas en profité.

Il marcha rapidement pour s'éloigné le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui ne remarquerais pas son absence avant les heures matinales. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il vit un lac s'étendre juste devant lui.

Il se déshabilla pour aller se laver dans le lac. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce plaisir alors il y resta longtemps tout en lavant ses vêtements, les laisser sécher au clair de lune, la nuit étais très chaude dans cette région.

Il reprit sa route vers le milieu de la nuit. Il respira la grande aire avant de lâcher:

-Attention Iruka, Mizuki arrive!

* * *

Voila. Sur que l'histoire de Neji n'est pas terminer, on en saura plus au prochain chapitre. Voila, j'espère que vous aurez aimé.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5:Je veux oublier

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Voila un autre chapitre...J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous apportera surprise et suspense. Je m'éloigne quelque peu du sujet et je sais que ca peu semblé lourd, mais ces chapitres (imprévus au départ) son essentielle (quoi que j'aurais pu me passer des flashs back ennuyant...: P) Pour me focaliser sur ce qui est important. Je me rattraperai si vous aimer pas... Mais il faudrait me faire savoir sinon je continue dans ma lancé. **

**Toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe restantes, je fais de mon mieux!**

**Je vous laisse sur ce, Bonne lecture...Et un gros merci a ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé une reviews...que ferais-je sans vous? (pose dramatique)**

* * *

Il attendait patiemment qui revienne pour commencer à faire les photos. Ca faisait un moment déjà qu'il devait être la mais, finalement, au bout de 5 minutes, il le vit passer la porte et avancer vers lui. Sur le coup, Iruka rougit. L'argenté avait mis son maillot de bain de la même couleur de ses cheveux. Taille basse allant jusqu'en haut des genoux, le brun pouvait voir son beau corps pale, comme dans ses pubs.

Tout sourire, il s'approcha du photographe.

-Alors, tout est prêt?

-Oui, j'ai installé tout le matériel. Tu peux entrer dans l'eau.

-Très bien.

Kakashi descendit et pataugea dans le liquide transparent. Iruka dégluti en voyant ces perles d'eau glisser sur son corps doucement pour retombé dans la piscine. Il prit son appareille pour cacher son trouble mais c'étais sans oublier Kakashi et son œil expert mais il décida de ne rien dire, préférant agir plus tard.

-Viens sur le bord.

-Bien. Je me mets comment?

-Décontracté, comme si tu aimais ce que tu voyais.

-Mais j'aime ce que je vois.

Iruka rougit un peu plus ce qui ne manque pas à Kakashi.

-Bon, tu te place?

-Oui, voila.

-Parfait.

Iruka commença à prendre les photos. Cela ne pris pas beaucoup de temps c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent d'en faire encore, le temps que les deux autres descende.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse une pose, Kakashi, après tout, c'est toi le mannequin.

-Non, c'est bon, on peu continuer.

-C'est toi qui vois. Bon, les prochaines photos c'est sur les balançoires. Ah zut, il faut les faire ensemble. Naruto était censé les prendre.

-Ca ne fait rien.

-Pardon.

-Oui, je suis sur que tu peux les prendre toi même, avec moi, sur la balançoire.

-Mais elles ne seront pas aussi belles.

-Peut-être mais elles auront l'aire plus naturel. Comme tu le voulais.

Iruka réfléchi a sa. Bien sur qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était difficile. Il devra en prendre beaucoup et cela va prendre du temps. Mais contre ca, il se disait qu'il serait proche du mannequin sans ce chercher une excuse.

-Bon, très bien. J'espère que tu es prêt car ca sera long.

-Je suis près.

Kakashi prit place sur la balançoire en attendant son brun. Sa ne prit pas de temps qu'il s'approcha du mannequin avec un air interrogateur. Kakashi comprit et l'approcha en tirant sur les bords du pantalon pour l'amener à se mettre sur ses cuisses.

Iruka se sentit gêner et Kakashi s'en moqua gentiment. Il aimait bien leur proximité et il en profitait car il sentait que sa n'allait pas arriver si tôt. Cette situation dépassait un peu Iruka qui ce sentait un peu mal a l'aise.

Ensuite, le brun commença à prendre des photos. Cela pris beaucoup plus de temps que dans la piscine car ils y prirent plus de plaisir. C'était vrai qu'Iruka n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose depuis qu'il...Non, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Une fois ceci terminé, ils entrèrent dans le chalet pour aller boire quelque chose.

-Ca fait longtemps que Naruto est ton apprenti?

-Assez oui, mais je le considère plus comme un fils pour moi.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, j'adore m'occuper de lui et il connaît tout de moi. Malgré le fait qu'il y a Tsunade et Jiraya qui en prennent soins, Naruto viens souvent chez moi pour parler de ses envies, ses joies et ses peine.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup.

-Oui, et je parie que c'est la mêmes chose avec Sasuke.

-Un peu, mais il est plus difficile a vivre.

-Comment ca?

-Toute sa famille est morte le jour de ses 8 ans et depuis, il est différent. Il c'est ensuite disputé avec le dernier membre de sa famille encore envie, son frère, et depuis, il refuse de lui adresser la parole. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi.

-Ca doit être dure pour lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a énormément souffert de la mort de ses parents, mais il est devenu si froid seulement quelque temps après, quand il eu son altercation avec Itachi.

-Ce fut si terrible?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas quel en était le sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sasuke refuse qu'on en parle et qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de lui.

-D'accord... Si on changeait de sujet.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. De quoi veux-tu parler.

-Euh...

-Tu veux parler mais tu ne sais pas de quoi, et si on parlait de toi.

-Je ne suis pas intéressant.

-Moi je suis sur du contraire.

Iruka rougit.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis.

Iruka rougit encore plus.

-Tu rougis encore.

-Arrêter.

-Pourquoi, c'est marrant.

Kakashi pouffa quelque peu, ce qui vexa le brun.

-Vous vous moquer de moi.

Mais non, je ris avec toi.

-Moi je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et je vois que vous êtes le seul à rire.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Allez, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?

-Euh...Dis-moi la chose la plus ridicule que tu as faite dans ta vie.

-Ah! J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi te dire.

-Tu n'as jamais fais quelque chose de stupide.

-Au contraire, j'en ai tellement fait que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

-Dans ce cas, ca pourrais prendre beaucoup plus de temps.

-En effet, si nous allions dans le salon?

-Je te suis.

Les deux se levent, le sourire aux lèvres pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter.

**********

-Alors, il voulait le vendre.

-Oui, mais on ne l'a pas laissé faire.

-Je crois bien. Vous avez avertis la police?

-Oui, bien que c'a n'a pas été facile. Il était riche son oncle alors il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'investigation, mais ca a porté ses fruits. Il est en prison pour coups et blessures et autres chefs d'accusations.

-Va-t-il sortir de prison bientôt?

-Je crois qu'il a encore quelques années a purgé mais je ne m'en fait plus pour Neji, c'est un grand garçon maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il soit devenu comme ca après tout ce que vous avec fait pour lui?

-J'en sais rien. C'est arrivé du jour au lendemain.

*** flash back***

-Viens ici.

-Mais ou m'emmènes-tu?

-Tu verras bien.

Naruto s'amusait. Il tenait un Neji pas la main alors que le brun avait un bandeau sur les yeux. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Mais d'abord, il voulait lui montré un endroit. Son château secret. Seul lui savait ou ce trouvais cette endroit.

Une fois arrivé, Il assied Neji sur un tapis et fit de même juste en face. Finalement, il lui enleva le bandeau et le brun put enfin voit quelque chose.

-C'est quoi cette endroit?

-Mon antre secret. J'ai trouvé cet endroit un peu après être arrivé dans cette ville. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un entré ici. Donc j'en déduis que plus personne ne vit ici.

-C'est minuscule.

-Pour une seule personne, c'est bien.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

-En effet. Bon par ou commencer.

-Par me dire de quoi il s'agit.

-Sa te concerne. Enfin, nous concerne.

-Comment-ca?

-Je que j'ai à te dire peu autant changé ta vie que la mienne. Si tu accepte.

-Accepter quoi?

- Laisse-moi parler. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, tu m'as intrigué. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais aussi froid avec moi et tout le monde. Et puis, au fil du temps, je me suis attaché a toi, j'ai appris à te connaitre et s'en est suivit de sentiment que je n'ai pu contrôler. J'aime être en ta compagnie. Tu es si calme et poser. Tu es intelligent et réfléchit, bref, tout le contraire de moi, et c'est ce qui me plait je crois. On doit trouver la personne qui est comme notre équilibre et avec qui on est bien. Avec toi je me sens comme sa.

-Que veux dire ce discours.

-Simplement que j'aime être avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Dans le mesure ou tu es le seul qui aie bien voulu de moi malgré le fait que je te rejetais sans cesse, la preuve irréfutable de ton amitié quant a mon problème avec mon oncle, tu as été la pour moi au moment ou j'en avais le plus besoin et sa, je vais m'en rappeler le restant de mes jours.

-Merci.

-Mais c'est à moi de te remercier.

Naruto posa ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux d'un blanc immaculé de Neji. Il n'osait lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais il le devait. Il l'avait promis. Il ne revenait jamais sur une promesse.

-Il y a aussi autre chose que je voudrais te dire mais celle-ci me fait un peu de mal a te révélé de quoi il s'agit.

-Pourquoi donc?

-C'est d'ordre personnelle. C'est que depuis quelque temps, je ressens quelque chose envers toi que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. C'est très bizarre pour moi et aussi, ca me fait un peu mal car j'ai peur que ca t'éloigne.

Il eut un temps de silence ou le blond sentait le regard du brun sur lui. Il avait détourné le sien car il appréhendait trop la réaction de son ami. Après un certain moment, il osa un regard, et fut surprit de le voir sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

-Toi.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non. Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que je pensais la même chose.

-Pardon

-Si tu m'aime, alors oui, pour moi je ressens la même chose.

-Tu...je... Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Pourquoi ca en serai une.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le baiser fut d'abord timide, pour devenir passionné. Ils découvrirent des centaines de nouvelles sensations. Neji fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres rougies de Naruto pour qu'il lui cède le passage, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, savourant le gout sucré de l'autre. Le blondinet parcourait de ses mains le corps de son futur amant. Car oui, ce soir, c'étais LE soir.

-Je voulais que tu saches que c'est la première fois que...

-Moi aussi, Naruto. Ne t'embête pas avec ca, on est deux novices.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ce soir la, ils firent l'amour tendrement. Leurs cris ne furent entendus que par les animaux et la lune, témoins de leurs ébats et leur amour. Après cette nuit inoubliable, ils revirent souvent dans cette cabane abandonner pour y faire seul eux savent. Ils la baptisèrent la cabane des saveurs.

***Fin du Flash Back***

-Ensuite, quand il devint célèbre, il a coupé les ponts, j'ai bien essayé de le ramener a la raison, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'ai eu si mal que je me suis dit que je ne laisserais plus personne comme lui entré dans ma vie.

-Et tu crois que je suis comme lui.

-Au début si. J'avoue toujours le penser car je ne te connais pas et je sais que tu me caché bien des choses.

-Je te prouverai ma bonne intention.

-Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de lâché mes conviction. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Neji est parti comme ca, du jour au lendemain, tu pourrais très bien faire pareille.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il c'est passer quelque chose pour qu'il ais agit comme ca?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Qu'il a peut-être été un peu forcé.

**********

Une larme coulant sur une joue blanche. Des cheveux noirs complètement défait. Une cicatrice qui ne partira jamais. Non, elle ne se voit pas. Non, elle ne partira jamais. Oui, il regrettait. Il avait songé a partie. Mais s'il le faisait, il ne connaitrait jamais la vérité. Celle qu'il garde depuis qu'il est parti. Parti, pour lui. Lui laisser la vie. Il la fait pour lui. Il n'a de cesse de ce le répété. Peut-être ca le rend plus fort. Peut-être que c'est grâce a ca qu'il est encore envie après tout ca.

Aujourd'hui était encore plus triste que les autres jours. C'a faisait deux ans. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux si joyeux. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il était noyé dans les perles salées. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ca ce passe ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il intervienne. Mais il aurait du voir venir. Il aurait du voir, s'y préparé.

Doucement, il tira la couverture sur lui, il avait de la difficulté tant il avait mal. Mais ce serais pire aujourd'hui. Il avait désobéit. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, alors pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait senti que ce geste changerais son destin. Ne sait-on jamais.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste rêver à son visage. Son amour pour lui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle ne le fera sans doute jamais. Mais arriverait-l un jour à lui pardonner. S'il lui expliquerait, sans doute. N'était-il pas le plus compréhensif des anges. Car oui, pour lui, con amour était un ange. Le meilleur. Le plus beau. Le plus merveilleux. Mais qui ne le dirait pas de la personne que l'on aime. Soudain, la porte de la chambre grinça.

-Tu ne dors pas encore, Neji?

Non, pas encore!

-Peut-être n'es-tu pas encore assez fatiguer?

-Non... Je vous en prie... Je ne...

-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu veux. Tu es à moi. Ton oncle t'a promis à moi. En échange, je te garde bien au chaud pour quand il reviendra. Et la, ce sera encore pire pour toi.

Neji se mis a tremblé. Encore cette nuit, il ne fermera pas l'œil. Car après lui, c'est un autre. De toute façon. La était son destin. Il était ce qu'il devait être et ne sera jamais plus qu'une simple catin avec qui on s'amuse. Comme il regrettait. Mais peu importait, de toute façon, Naruto ne le verrait plus jamais de la même manière.

* * *

**Je suis désoler, je suis cruel. Ce chapitre a été un peu difficile à écrire. Mais bon, sa on s'en fou, non?**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6:Je veux t'avouer

Bonjour a tous,

Merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé une reviews, j'apprécie.

Voici la suite de mon œuvre... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Encore navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Alors, c'est ce qui c'est passé.

-Oui.

-Et c'est pour ca que tu me déteste.

-Pas que je te déteste, non. Juste que je n'aime pas vraiment les gens sur de soi.

-J'ai l'air de quelqu'un sur de moi?

-Euh...Dois-je vraiment répondre?

-Naruto.

-Quoi. La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'étais sur des photos. Ensuite, dans une entrevue ou tu semblais trouver la journaliste complètement ennuyeuse.

-Mais elle était ennuyeuse.

-Elle ne faisait que son job. Tu crois que sa lui plait de devoir poser des questions a quelqu'un comme toi.

-Elle en avait tout l'aire en tout cas, puisqu'elle était accroché a moi comme a une sangsue.

-Mais tu es comme sa avec tout le monde.

-Pas avec toi.

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Faux.

-Ne Viens pas me dire que tu étais enchanté de poser pour Iruka.

-Bien sur que l'idée ne m'a pas enchanté, mais maintenant je ne suis pas contre.

-Bon, on va dire que je te crois.

-Mais tu vas arrêter d'être sur la défensive.

-Non.

-Pourquoi, j'ai cru avoir mis sa au claire avec toi.

-Par rapport à quoi?

-Je ne suis pas comme Neji.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te croire?

-Parce que je dis la vérité.

-Et en parlant de vérité, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton histoire à toi.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant a dire.

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heur.

-J'en avait juste assez de t'entendre chialer.

-Non, pas d'excuse. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'ai dit pourquoi.

Sasuke souffla. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler car c'était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire bien que cela faisait bien deux ans que... Non, il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Non.

-Mais tu avais dit que...

-Je me moque de ce que j'ai dis. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je vois.

-Quoi?

-Tu es comme lui alors.

-Pas du tout.

-Lui aussi voulais refouler tout a l'intérieur. Lui non plus ne voulais pas m'en parler jusqu'a ce que ca devienne trop lourd a porter. Qu'attends-tu?

-Mais de quoi tu parle?

-Qu'attends-tu?

-Mais attendre quoi?

-Attends-tu de la vie qu'elle efface tes peines? Attends-tu qu'elle le fasse pour toi.

-Peut-être bien.

-Alors c'est peut-être le pourquoi que je suis la, devant toi.

-Pardon?

-Je suis la, devant toi, a vouloir d'aider a allégé ta peine.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi.

-Bon, tu as tout le temps d'y penser. Moi, je ne t'attendrai pas toute la journée. Tu sais ou me trouvé. Et puis, nous avons des photos à faire. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Naruto parti un peu furieux. Sasuke ne tenais parole, il n'était pas près de lui accorder sa confiance. Il lui avait peut-être raconté son histoire, mais ca voulais juste dire que lui, étais près à passer a autre chose. S'il voulait vivre dans le passé, il allait y vivre seul.

Sasuke, pour sa part, trouvais stupide le blond. Pourquoi s'intéresser a sa vie alors qu'il ne se connaisse même pas. Bon d'accord, il avait écouté l'autre lui raconter son histoire. Et puis, il n'avait pas dis qu'il lui raconterait la sienne. Il avait juste dit qu'il lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas, et il l'avait fait, en quelque sorte. Alors pourquoi chialait-il encore.

**********

-Non, tu n'as pas fait sa!

-Si, je te le jure, Iruka. La tête qu'il a faites quand il a remarqué qu'il n'avait plus son...

-Désoler de vous interrompre, je suis près pour les photos.

-C'est pas trop tôt, Naruto. Ou est Sasuke?

-Il va descendre.

-Alors, vous avez tout réglé?

-Sa devrais. Tout va dépendre de lui maintenant.

-Bien, allons l'attendre dehors. Kakashi, tu viens avec moi.

**********

Quelques flashs aveuglèrent momentanément les deux adolescents pour ensuite entendre:

-C'est bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Allons à l'intérieur pour manger quelque chose. Qui cuisine?

-Toi évidemment.

-Pourquoi sa, Naruto?

-Parce que je sais que tu es le meilleur cuisinier que la terre ait porté, Iruka.

-Ah bon, alors pourquoi faire photographe si vous cuisiner si bien.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de gout, Kakashi, rien d'autre.

Quelques éclats de rire et les 4 pénétrèrent dans le chalet pour manger. Iruka cuisina son plat favori: des ramens. Ce fut le bonheur de Naruto en tout cas mais on pouvait bien voir que les deux autres considéraient ce plat à très bas niveau. Cependant, la discussion allait bon train, disons pour trois des personnes présente.

A l'heure du coucher, tous dormirent dans leurs lits et discutèrent un peu avant de sombré dans le sommeille. Commençons dans la chambre de Naruto et Iruka.

-Et moi je te dis que non.

-Et moi, oui.

-Voyons Iruka, tu ne vas pas te laisser berner pas sa gueule d'ange.

-Tout le monde n'est pas pareille. Sasuke n'est pas comme Neji.

-Ouais mais jusqu'a présent il ne pas prouver le contraire.

-Peut-être a-t-il seulement besoin de temps.

-Je verrai en temps et lieu, pour l'instant, on parle de toi. Je refuse que tu fréquente cet homme. Tu ne le connais même pas.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je le fréquenterais, je veux juste apprendre à le connaitre.

-Avec toi, je sais ce que ca veux dire.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu as tendance a t'attaché a tous ceux qui sont gentils avec toi.

-Mais bien sur que non!

-Et Mizuki.

-C'était la première fois, comment voulais tu que je le sache. Et puis je le connaissais depuis longtemps, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

-Mais je t'avais prévenu et tu n'a rien fait. Bref, cette histoire est terminer et je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que la dernière fois.

-Mais Kakashi est différent.

-Et en quoi?

-Et tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

-Si tu y tiens, mais la discutions n'est pas terminer pour autant.

-C'est sa, bonne nuit!

Les deux se mirent dos a dos et tentèrent de s'endormir seulement, le poids de leur petite dispute passait en boucle dans leurs têtes et ne purent fermer l'œil. Du coté de Kakashi et Sasuke, ce n'étais pas la joie non plus.

-Pourquoi te montre tu aussi désagréable, Sasuke?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Il faudra bien un jour.

-Pour l'instant, j'essaye de repousser ce jour le plus longtemps possible.

-Tu sais très bien que Naruto ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Ou peut-être veux-tu te faire désirer?

-Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu que toi.

-C'est dommage. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pourras pas continuer comme sa.

-Je sais. Je sais qu'il veut que je lui en parle mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance.

-Ais-je droit de douter après tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Non. Le passé et le passé. Tu dois tout faire sortir au risque de te détruire à petit feu.

-Mais on ne se connaît même pas.

-Tu apprendras.

-Non, je...

-Je sais qu'il te plait, il est tout à fait ton genre.

Il eut un temps de silence avant que le plus jeune lance:

-Je suis conscient. Je le lui dirai cette semaine.

-Sage décision.

Les deux montèrent les couvertures jusqu'au nez d'un même mouvement et s'endormirent facilement.

Au matin, ils se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. La journée se passa sans encombre. Iruka put enfin commencer les photos selon le programme qu'il avait fait, tout allait pour le mieux. Quelques jours passèrent ainsi et le calme plat planait dans la maison. Tous s'emblait bien s'entendre. Même Sasuke faisait des efforts et riait parfois aux blagues idiotes de Naruto.

Mais en ce couchant au bout d'une semaine qu'Iruka avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il le chassa, se pensant en sécurité dans cette maison.

**********

Le soleil était en train de descendre et il se faufilant entre les arbres. Il savait ou il était. Ils avaient de bon tuyau. Oui, un allier avec qui il avait tout prévu. Il allait pouvoir enfin le revoir. L'amener avec lui de gré ou de force. Il lui fallait attendre la nuit pour agir mais il savait déjà l'affaire gagné. Après tout, il lui devait bien quelque chose.

Plusieurs penserais qu'il était rancunier. Peut-être pensez vous qu'il est fou. Peut-être. De toute façon, il ne sait pas faire la différence. Au fond de lui, la seule chose qui le préoccupe, c'est lui. Oui, Lui. Celui qui a arraché son cœur pour le piétiné a sa suite. Mais si seulement il avait été au courant, il n'aurait jamais fais sa, sans doute.

**********

Iruka se levait pour aller dans la cuisine car il avait soif. Il n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir alors que Naruto ronflait. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kakashi, lever lui aussi, en train de lire un livre pas conseiller pour tous.

-Que faites vous debout a cet heure, Kakashi?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps alors je lis.

-C'est une bonne manière de passer le temps.

-En effet. Et vous? Que faites vous debout?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir moi non plus alors je me suis lever dans le but de me faire lait chaud. Peut-être cela m'aidera à dormir.

-Hum. Venez donc vous asseoir a coté de moi.

-D'accord.

Iruka alla s'asseoir quand il entendit un bruit.

-Vous avez entendu?

-Oui. C'est surement un des garçons qui c'est lever.

-C'est surement sa.

Il eut un blanc que Kakashi rompit avec une voix un peu tremblante.

-Je vais peut-être vous paraitre un peu vite en affaire mais j'ai quelques choses à vous dire.

Le cœur de l'argenté battait a tout rompre. Depuis une semaine déjà qu'il se savait amoureux de cet homme et il voulait lui en faire part cette nuit.

-Allez-y.

-Il y a un moment déjà que je veux vous dire que je suis amoureux de vous.

Un blanc. Que dire a sa. Iruka ne savait pas quoi dire. Il repensait aux paroles du blond mais ce refusait à croire qu'il était pareil. Mais Naruto avait raison de dire qu'il s'attachait a tout ceux qui était gentil avec lui, car son cœur battait a tout rompre devant cette déclaration. Kakashi le surprit à parler encore.

-Tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite a mes sentiments, mais je voulais juste que tu les connais. Libre à toi d'y répondre.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps mais laisse moi vous dire que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te gagner.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais faire sa!

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir une silhouette sombre sur le bord le la fenêtre laisser ouvert pas cette chaleur. Iruka reconnu la voix.

-Comme tu m'as manqué, Iruka.

Sa voix froide et sans émotion laissait un froid dans la pièce. Remplit d'une terreur, Iruka tremblait énormément. Il prit doucement la main de Kakashi qu'il serra fort, comme pour lui donner du courage. Dans un ultime effort, il prononce ce nom. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer de nouveau.

-Mizuki.

* * *

Voila la fin d'un autre chapitre. Plus vous laisser de reviews, plus le chapitre viendra vite... Hé Hé!


	7. Chapter 7:Je veux que tu vives partie 1

Bonjours a tous.

Voici encore un autre chapitre de mon histoire. Je le trouve assez long et j'espère que vous l'aimerai. Il est en deux parties. J'essaye d'intégré un peu plus Neji dans mon histoire, mais pour l'instant, il ne figurerait qu'en petite parti en fin de chapitre. Sauf si vous préféré le voir plus souvent.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sa, vous le savez déjà.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa voix froide et sans émotion laissait un froid dans la pièce. Remplit d'une terreur, Iruka tremblait énormément. Il prit doucement la main de Kakashi qu'il serra fort, comme pour lui donner du courage. Dans un ultime effort, il prononce ce nom. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer de nouveau.

-Mizuki.

-C'est bien moi.

-Mais…que...

-Je me suis évadé, il va s'en dire que ca n'a pas été facile, mais je tenais à te revoir.

-Iruka, qui est cet homme?

Le brun regardait, terrifier, l'homme devant eux. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Kakashi et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait très peur. Mizuki avait un regard mauvais.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne lui ais pas parler de moi puisque notre histoire a mal tourné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me remplace si rapidement.

-Mizuki, je...Comment tu es sortis de prison?

-Avec de la volonté, on peu tout faire. Pour ma part, je n'avais que toi en tète.

-Moi?

-Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas avec lui? Non... Ca me rassure. Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

-Non.

-Ne te complique pas la vie.

-Il ne viendra pas avec vous.

Kakashi venait de prendre la parole.

-Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire ou elle pourrait mal finir pour toi.

Kakashi se recula d'un pas en grognant un peu. Iruka, pour sa part, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait devant lui. Mizuki sourit et marche vers Iruka.

-Je sais que tu as peur de moi, il est certain que tu vas souffrir, mais juste un peu je te le promets. Ensuite, nous reprendrons ou nous avons laissé la dernière fois.

-Non, c'est terminer entre nous.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue. Laisse-moi la gouter.

Mizuki s'approcha encore plus d'Iruka mais Kakashi ce mis devant lui.

-Pousse toi, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

-C'est ce que tu crois?

-Ouais, tu veux une démonstration. Allez, amène-toi.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils allaient amorcer la bagarre lorsqu'Iruka ce mis entre les deux et reçu le coup que Mizuki voilait mettre a l'épouvantail. Celui-ci atterri dans les bras de Kakashi qui entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le serré contre lui. Il se mit la main dans le visage pour s'apercevoir qu'il saignait du nez. Kakashi avait la rage alors que l'autre riait toujours.

-T'es content de toi.

-Pas vraiment, et toi?

-Tsss. Qui que tu sois, pars maintenant avant que j'appelle la police.

-Fais donc, mais je t'avertis que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Sur ce, il sortit un arme de sa poche et visa Kakashi. Les deux tremblèrent de peur a la vue de cet arme et se figèrent.

-Voyez que je ne rigole pas.

-Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que parler.

-Ne me tente pas ou tu seras la premier à partir. Maintenant, donne-moi Iruka et je te laisse la vie sauve.

-Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec lui?

-Rien qui te concerne, mais sache que nous avions eu une relation avant que tu interviennes.

-Toi et moi c'est terminer, Mizuki.

-Je refuse de te laisser partir après tout ce que tu m'as fait.

-Ce que je t'ai fait? Mais tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

-Oui, tu avais le choix. Celui de ne pas partir. Celui de rester. On avait une histoire.

-Une histoire qui c'est terminer en prison. La ou tu devrais être encore.

-Je me suis évadé pour être avec toi.

-J'ai refais ma vie.

-On la refera ensemble.

-Je t'ai oublié.

-Tu mens. Je vois dans ton regard que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi.

Paf. Une vérité qui fait mal. Oui, il l'aimait toujours quelque part en lui seulement, il savait que cette relation ne menait a rien au vu de ce qui c'étais passé la dernière fois.

-Peut-être mais je ne veux plus revivre sa.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu...

-Va-t-en. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Il ne veut pas venir avec toi, tu ne peux pas le forcé.

-C'est le cas. Il viendra avec moi, de gré ou de force, mais quand je repartirai, il sera avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire sa?

-C'est ta mort contre sa parole. Il vient avec moi et tu auras la vie sauve.

-Ne fais pas sa.

-Alors viens avec moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa va changer, je ne veux plus être avec moi.

-Tu m'as fait mal, Iruka, a ton tour de souffrir. Et si il faut que tu souffres en étant avec moi, sa payera pour tout mon temps passer en prison par ta faute.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'ai seulement fait mon devoir. Que tu as été mon amant ou un simple inconnu, j'aurais agis de la même façon.

-Alors je n'ai jamais rien représenté à tes yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

-C'est ce que tu sous entend. Tu n'as pas hésité à me vendre à la police.

-J'ai souffert énormément lorsque tu es parti en prison, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-Et pour qui, pour moi? Tu y as pensé a sa? Je n'ai pas cessé de me demander si tu m'avais vraiment aimer ou si t'avais juste fait semblant.

-Jamais je n'avais été aussi sérieux. Entre nous il y avait vraiment quelque chose seulement, je crois que tu es allé trop loin pour que je puisse revenir vers toi sans repenser a ce qui c'est passé.

-De toute façon, je ne te donne pas le choix, tu viens avec moi ou je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Tu ne ferais pas sa. Tu a déjà commis un meurtre, n'en fais pas un deuxième.

-Ou un troisième. Si tu m'y pousse, tu y passeras toi aussi, malgré le fait que je t'aime toujours, je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fais.

-J'ai fait la meilleur chose pour moi.

-Si tu n'avais pas été si égoïste, on aurait pu être ensemble Surtout que moi, je n'ai jamais parlé à propos de ce toi, tu avais fais.

Un lourd silence s'abatis entre eux jusqu'a ce qu'Iruka prenne la parole pour ce défendre.

-J'étais jeune et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

-Peut-être mais en attendant, dis moi qui t'a sauvé?

-C'est toi.

-Tu m'en devais une et tu n'as pas tenu ta parole. De ce fait, je t'annonce que tu dois payer ta dette.

-Je... Tu as raison.

-Pardon?

-Tu as raison mais je ne pense pas que venir avec toi va nous rapprocher. Je...

-Inutile de protester, tu viens ou je t'emmène de force.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareille.

-Tiens, je t'avais presque oublié toi. Je sais que c'est dure, mais tu dois le laisser venir avec moi, de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix si il ne veut pas te voir mourir.

Des qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, il pointa son armes sur Kakashi qui le regardais méchamment. Iruka ne savais pas quoi faire mais tenta quant même quelques pas vers son ex amant. Ce que Kakashi remarqua.

-Iruka, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je ne veux pas que sa ce passe comme la dernière fois. Plus personne ne doit être blessé a cause de moi.

-Non, ne le laisse pas gagner.

-Il n'y a rien à gagner, juste à perdre, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Iruka était presque arrivé vers Mizuki quand l'argenté sauta sur sa distraction et empoigna l'arme et tenta de l'en défaire. La lutte pris bon et Iruka eut soudainement très peur. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Comme la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il l'avais vu tombé par sa faute. Comme le soir ou Mizuki est allé en prison pour meurtre, un meurtre qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Mais qu'y avait-il a comprendre lorsque quelqu'un tombé pour ne plus se retombé. Rien, que du vide immense. A ce mouvement la, il savait que tout allais dégénérer.

Un coup de feu retenti. D'abord rien. Mizuki n'avait pas cillé, le fixant toujours de son regard arrogant. Kakashi, pour sa part, avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Iruka craignait le pire. Et il avait raison. L'un d'eux tomba à genou et l'autre le suivit dans sa chute. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains emmêlé sur l'arme, personne ne savait qui avait été touché. Enfin, jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe, ne retenant plus son cri de douleur.

Il l'avait tiré à l'abdomen et le sang coulait abondamment. Il tenait sa blessure avec ses deux mains et des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il n'était plus capable de penser, tellement son ventre déchiré était douloureuse. Il ne sentir pas tout de suite l'homme se penché a ses coté et le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassuré.

-Kakashi, ne t'en fais pas, je vais appeler le secoure, tiens bon.

Et soudain, le brun compris. Oui, il avait enfin compris son admiration pour cet homme avait été transformé en amour. Ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il l'avait touché et qu'il avait croisé son regard. Même avec Mizuki, il n'avait jamais ressentir ca aussi fort. Alors la peur de le perdre se fit plus grande et dans un dernier espoir, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ou il gouta un peu le sang qui avait remonté la commissure de ses lèvres devenu si blanche.

Kakashi, quant à lui, ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'effet du baiser. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur tant c'étais merveilleux. C'est fou ce qu'un effleurement peu causer du bien au gens qui les reçoive. Et puis, Iruka faisait parti des gens qui semaient l'amour et gentillesse. Il avait peut-être commis des erreurs par le passé, mais ou moins, il essayer de changer.

Mizuki en avait marre d'attendre, empoigne Iruka brusquement. Le brun se débâti du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais le plus vieux lui frappa la tête contre le sol, ce qui l'assomma. Il tomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blanc et celui-ci parti le plus vite. Aucun regard pour l'homme donc les larmes de détresses coulaient comme son sang, ni des deux adolescents.

**********

Alerté par le coup de feu, les deux adolescents sortirent de leurs chambre trouvent l'autre coté du lit vide. Comme leurs chambres étaient face à face et que le couloir était assez petit, ils se rentrèrent dedans quand ils sont sortis en même temps pour voir ce qui se passait. Une fois remit du choc, les deux se regardait avec attention.

-T'as entendu?

-Oui, et je me demande ce que c'est. Iruka n'étais pas avec toi.

-Non, il est...

Il n'eut cependant pas eu le loisir de finir sa phrase que de nombreux bruits sourd comme ceux d'une bagarre provenais d'en bas. On entendit clairement quelqu'un tombé, puis plus rien. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent quelques instant que ca se calme pour descendre. Le spectacle fut horrible. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir, c'était une marre de sang ou un homme se trainait désespérément vers le téléphone le plus proche.

Sasuke le reconnu tout de suite comme étant son tuteur et s'approcha de lui rapidement. Naruto, pour sa part, pris le téléphone et appela la police. Durant ce temps, le brun parla à Kakashi pour qu'il reste avec lui.

-tu sais qui a fait sa?

-... Mi...Mizu...

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, garde tes force, les secoures vont bientôt arriver. Mais Kakashi n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur déchiré de son amour envolé, sa blessure dont le sang ne semblait plus vouloir rester dans son corps, il allait bientôt partir vers un autre monde, bien que se soit contre son gré. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il ne put que prononcer cette phrase...

-Il... Il a pris Iruka...

Pour sombré dans l'inconscience. Sasuke commença à paniquer.

-Non, réveille-toi, tu ne dois pas dormir.

-Les secoures arrives.

-Naruto, il est tout ce qui me reste.

Naruto regardais Sasuke dont les yeux était plein d'eau. Il ne savait pas quoi fait mais il se dit qu'il avait du tant souffrir dans sa jeunesse. Le brun tenait Kakashi dans ses bras et le serrais contre lui désespérément en marmonnant de ne pas le laisser seul. Naruto se décida d'agir pour le mieux, ayant déjà vu faire sa grand mère.

-Sasuke, écoute-moi.

Il le retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Va me chercher des linges propres, une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'une corde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-De mon mieux. Maintenant, va chercher ce que je t'ai dis.

Sasuke parti en hocha de la tête, faisant tombé les quelques goute qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, le blond pris le pouls du blesser et blêmit quelque peu lorsqu'il remarque qu'il en avait presque plus. Il tenta quelque technique appris par sa grand-mère jusqu'a ce que le brun arrive avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Il prit un linge qu'il mouilla avant de le mettre sur la blessure de Kakashi. Celui-ci e réagis pas, ce qui fit un peu panique le blond. Il fit de même aves les autres linges et ensuite, il fit une pression sur la blessure avec la corde qu'il attacha a la taille assez serré mais pas trop.

Finalement, les secours arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, cependant, il avait perdu une bonne quantité de son sang et sans l'intervention de Naruto, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Le blond accompagna le brun à l'hôpital ou la police les rejoignit. Ils racontèrent leurs version des fait, mais ce n'étais rien, il fallait attendre que Kakashi se réveille pour en savoir plus. On leurs fit savoir qu'il recherchait le criminel a travers les montagnes mais qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils le retrouvent ce soir.

Finalement, les médecins prononcèrent leur diagnostique qui n'enchantait guerre Sasuke.

-Nous avons fait du mieux que nous avons pu. Il a bien supporté l'opération mais c'étais de justesse. Nous avons faillit le perdre sur la table. Nous lui faisons des perfusions quotidiennes. Il a repris quelques couleur seulement, il est plonger dans un coma. Nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera non s'il se réveillera un jour, mais a votre place, pour l'instant, je n'espérerais pas grand chose.

Sasuke étais trop choque pour lui répondre, Naruto le fit a sa place.

-Vous n'êtes pas a notre place alors vous conseille, garder les pour vous.

-Bien. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Je crois qu'une chambre serait la bienvenu. Nous allons passer la nuit ici.

-Seul ceux qui font partit de la famille peuvent dormir ici.

-Sasuke ouvrit enfin la parole, mais sa voix était presque inaudible.

-Il est mon tuteur. Ma dernière famille.

-C'est bon pour vous mais...

-Ma grand-mère travaille dans cet hôpital, si vous voulez garder votre emploi, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher la grande Tsunade.

Le docteur semblait terrifier d'être confronté à celle qui dirige l'hôpital tout en soignant les malades.

-Oui, très bien, je vais vous chercher une chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Sasuke s'effondra dans les bras du blond. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'effondra en larmes. Naruto le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleuré avec lui, partageant sa douleur afin qu'elle lui soit moins lourde à porter.

**********

Le ciel a travers la vitre sale de l'entrepôt ou plusieurs personne s'entassait, on pouvait y voir une figures pas si inconnu que sa. Il avait trouvé sa voie. Non sa n'avais pas été facile mais il y était parvenu, pour lui. Pour lui. Que dire de plus. Bientôt sonnerais l'heure de sa vengeance. Son plan étais presque parfais. Il manquait juste un petit détail.

Au dehors, on voyait des oiseaux prendre leurs envolent. Il en avait compté huit. Plus que quelques jours dans cette affreuse structure et il serait enfin libre. Enfin, si son plan marchait bien sur.

Mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que le destin réservait autre chose pour lui. Il n'allait pas être une catin toute sa vie. Non, il l'avait entendu. Dans le creux de son oreille les paroles qu'il lui avait dit durant son combat pour sa liberté. Celui qu'il avait fait avec lui. Parce qu'il était toute sa vie. Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours. Parce qu'il espérait un jour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Des hommes entraient et se dirigeais vers eux. Plusieurs prenais d'autre garçons comme lui, contraint de jouer a la poupée avec ses inconnus. Contraient come lui a faire taire la douleur sourde qu'ils avaient au fond de leurs cœurs. Le plus grand fonça droit sur lui, les sourcils foncés et un aire très satisfait sur le visage. Il n'avait pas prévu sa. Il n'était pas censé revenir si tôt. Pourquoi était-il-la? Tant que questions qu'il n'oserait jamais poser. Finalement, sa liberté n'était pas pour bientôt.

-Alors, Neji. Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

Il le détestait. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

-Pas spécialement.

-Tu vas apprendre à être heureux de me voir. Pour l'instant, je vais rattraper le temps perdu. A partir de maintenant, tu es ma chose et tu vas regretter amèrement le jour ou tu m'as mis en prison. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

Son rire résonna longtemps dans la bâtisse. Il empoigne Neji par le bras et le fit sortir pour l'amener sur un bateau. Il n'avait que pour seuls vêtement une chemise trop longue. Rien d'autre. L'air frais le fit greloter.

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe, Neji.

-Non merci.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Sur ce, il l'emmena dans la cabine. Naji avait un peu plus peur car il savait que son oncle était plus fort que tous ceux qui lui étais passé dessus avant. Et il avait bien raison d'avoir peur.

* * *

Ce chapitre est diviser en deux parti car il est assez long. Mais dites-moi ce que vous préféré avoir en premier.

-L'histoire de Sasuke.

-L'histoire de Neji.

-L'histoire d'Iruka et Mizuki.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser. C'est à vous de choisir.

Eum...sinon... Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8: Je veux que tu vives partie 2

Bonjour a tous

Voici un autre chapitre de ma fic. J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux pour respecter une certaine longueur de temps pour publier mes chapitres, alors si c'est long, je m'en excuse.

Ce chapitre est plus une transition contre ce qui va venir dans les prochains chapitres. Plusieurs **dits** son mensonge (ou trompeur, dans le genre).

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ca fait très plaisir à lire. Donc, voila la suite pour ceux qui l'attendait. Dans l'espérance qu'elle vous plaira, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il c'était endormit dès le moment ou Naruto l'avait posé sur son oreiller. Il n'y avait qu'une seul lit dans la pièce car tout les autres lits était occupé alors le blond du se résoudre à se coucher a ses coté. Une fois sous les draps, il se mit à l'aise. La tête sur l'oreiller, près de celle de Sasuke, il pouvait sentir son odeur qu'il trouva délicieuse.

Il se rendit compte de cette pensé et a retira vite de ses pensés. Iruka lui manquais beaucoup et il avait terriblement peur pour lui. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait emmené ni pourquoi puisque le seul qui pourrais le lui dire est couché sur un lit d'hôpital et est dans le coma. Que faire. Espéré le retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une grande blonde à forte poitrine. Celle-ci quand elle vit que Naruto ne dormait pas, elle eu le regard illuminé mais gardait quand même cette lueur triste. Elle s'approcha lentement du blond et s'assit au pied du lit. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait a coté de lui. Ce fut la blonde qui, après un moment, prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire sa, mais a lui.

Il regarda derrière lui pour y voir que le brun bougeait un peu et se rapprochait de Naruto inconsciemment.

-C'est vrai, mais le lui dire ne ferais qu'aggravé sa colère. Il se retrouve seul maintenant.

-Non, il n'est pas seul. Je suis la.

-Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas oublié.

-Oublier quoi?

-Ton cœur. C'est dans ta nature d'aider les gens et j'avais eu l'impression qu'à cause de Neji, tu avais fermé ton cœur aux autres.

-J'y avais pensé mais ce n'est pas moi. Il ne veut toujours pas se confier a moi mais lorsqu'il le fera, je serai la pour lui. Parce que, malgré ce qu'il peut bien dire, je vois qu'il souffrir et sa me fais souffrir aussi.

-Tu sais, Naruto, Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tes parents le seraient aussi, j'en suis persuader.

Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos.

-Merci Tsunade. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre sa.

-Et moi sa me fait plaisir de te le dire. Ne t'en fais pas, on retrouvera Iruka. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui.

-Oui, il est comme... Comme un père pour moi.

Quelques larmes s'enfuirent de ses yeux pour courir le long de ses joues. Le grande blonde les essuya de ses mains et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de déclarer:

-Bon, j'ai des patients à aller voir, je te laisse, s'il y a quelque chose, préviens moi.

-Bien.

-En attendant, repose-toi.

-Oui mamie.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'en aller. Le blond resta dans cette position encore quelque minute avant de se coucher. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué que le brun c'étais considérablement rapproché durant sa conversation avec sa grand-mère.

Sa tête était désormais très proche de la sienne et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son nez. Il rougit un peu. Le brun dormait toujours mais il pouvait parfois le sentir trembler. Naruto fit alors quelque chose d'inconscient: il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il était bien et le brun cessa de trembler. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit sans penser au lendemain.

Le premier à se réveiller au matin fut Sasuke. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur dont il n'avait pas envie de ce dégagé. Mais il dut s'y résoudre pour savoir d'ou venait cette chaleur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Naruto. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui étais calé ses bras, il rougit et tenta de se dégagé, sans grand succès.

-...Hum... T'es déjà réveiller.

-Si j'ai les yeux ouvert, t'en pense quoi?

-Tsss... Tu n'es pas du matin toi.

-Pas quand on me pose des questions aussi idiotes.

-C'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

-Tsss.

Il eut un silence ou le brun semblait se terrer dans ses pensé.

-Tu veux en parler.

-Non.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Non.

-Tu veux en parler?

-NON!

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, les yeux plein de larmes. Le blond le pris dans ses bras comme la soirée précédente et l'autre se laissa aller. Au bout d'un moment, il se releva pour essuyer ses larmes. Il avait l'air très malin. Naruto tenais à le faire céder pour qu'il lui raconte tout. Il allait réussir.

-N'extériorise pas tes sentiment car ils finiront par te tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire?

-Je me fais du souci pour toi.

-Bien sur.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne lâcherais pas.

-Tu veux savoir?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'attends.

-Très bien.

Sasuke pris une inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

-Quand j'étais jeune, mes parents son morts d'une manière mystérieuse. On ne savait pas qui les avaient tués ni pourquoi. Enfin, surtout ma mère qui n'avait aucun ennemis. C'est plus tard qu'on a su que c'était des personne qui cherchaient a recruté mon père mon crée une nouvelle arme, mais mon père a refusé. Il n'a pas écouté les menaces et en a payer le prix fort. Pour ma part, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre et mon frère refusait de me dire pourquoi. Quelques années plus tard, je me suis disputé avec mon frère.

Sasuke avait cessé de parler mais on voyait qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Que c'est-il passé avec ton frère?

-Il est entré dans une organisation pas très net et c'est pour sa qu'il a lâché le mannequinat. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui. Au début, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait alors j'ai accepté. On c'est regrouper dans le chalet dans la montagne.

-La ou on fait les photos?

-Oui, c'est sa. On était une dizaine. Bref, rendu là-bas, il voulais me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Ensuite, il fini par m'avouer qu'il voulait vendre le chalet, ce que j'ai refusé mais il s'obstinait. On c'est battu, mais il était plus fort que moi. Alors il m'a dit...

********* (flash Back) *********

-Petit frère, je ne te pensais pas aussi faible.

Par terre, Sasuke avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle.

-Tu sais... Tus sais très bi... Bien que je n'ai pas voulu sa.

-Peut-être mais en attendant, tu n'es pas assez fort pour me battre. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant.

-...

-Moi je sais. Tu va t'entrainer dure et sans arrêt. Tu deviendras plus fort que moi dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Deviens un meilleur mannequin que moi je l'ai été et je cesserai de te regarder comme un pauvre enfant abandonner.

-...

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre.

-Pas en... Envie!

-C'est bien toi ca. Je ne vendrai pas cet endroit bien qu'il ne sert plus à rien. Mais sache que ce ne sera pas notre dernière bataille.

********* (fin du flash back) *********

-Il t'a laissé en plan, comme sa?

-Ouais.

-Et bah dis donc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te forcer à faire?

-L'initiation. Rien d'important.

-Et Kakashi, tu l'as connu comment?

-Comme mon frère ne voulais pas s'occuper de moi après sa, on m'a remis aux mains de l'orphelinat. Cependant, Kakashi avait fait la promesse à ma mère de toujours veiller sur moi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais je sais bien qu'il y a autre chose. Bref, il m'a pris sous son ailes et me voila a faire la même chose que lui.

-Est-ce qu'il t'y oblige ou tu fais sa pour ton frère.

-Un peu des deux. Mais une part en moi le veut aussi.

-Si tu le dis. Bon on est ami maintenant.

Naruto lui tendis la main avec un énorme sourire. Celui de Sasuke étais très discret voir même inexistant, mais pris quand même la main de Naruto avec une joie dissimulé.

-Bon, on va aller prendre des nouvelles de Kakashi.

-Hn.

**********

Avoir mal n'était pas le terme qu'emploierait Neji pour qualifier sa douleur. Il était habituer à être utiliser brutalement, mais jamais avec une tel force, avec une tel ardeur. Jamais il n'avait aussi mal. Couché sur le ventre, il avait peine a bouger le petit doigt sans ressentir la douleur et la honte.

Son corps nu sur le plancher froid de la cabine tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se calmer. L'autre le regardait toujours avec un sourire satisfait. Il parlait avec celui qui l'avait gardé prisonnier mais le brun ne pouvait pas entendre ce que les deux se disaient. Et c'étais mieux ainsi.

Il voulait dormir mais les mouvements brusque du bateau l'en empêchait, ainsi que le bouquant que faisait les passagers. Ils semblaient fêter quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Du sang collait sur presque chaque parcelle de son corps. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Le mondant, le griffant et le frappant à chaque pénétration qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il ne vit pas son oncle s'approcher.

-Dis-moi, Neji, ce que sa fait d'être prisonnier.

Bien sur, le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il le regardait dans les yeux en le maudissant du regard.

-Tu as beaux me faire ses yeux la. Toi tu m'as enlevé la seul chose qui contait pour moi, mon frère. Alors je t'ai enlevé la tienne, ta liberté.

-...

-Je vois que tu n'es pas très éloquent.

-Qu'attends-tu... de...moi?

Neji avait peine a parler.

-Ce que je veux de toi c'est que tu m'obéisses. Tu m'appartiens maintenant alors ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour me porter préjudice. Sinon tu seras sévèrement puni. Cette fois-ci tu ne peux m'échapper.

Le jeune homme sentait que les larmes allaient encore couler de ses joues, mais il se retint. Son oncle, lui, riait comme un fou avec un éclat terrifiant au fond des yeux. La peur grandissant en celui qui ne voulais pas passer le reste de sa vie soumit et loin de lui. Alors, même s'il savait que c'étais une manœuvre inutile, il entreprit un plan d'évasion dans sa tête.

**********

-Il dort toujours mais son état est stable.

-Quand se réveillera-t-il?

-Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Les prochains jours serons plus décisif.

-Bien. Pouvons-nous le voir quand même?

-Oui, allez-y.

-Merci docteur.

L'homme a la blouse blanche parti, laissant derrière lui deux adolescents. Ceux-ci pénétraient dans la chambre de celui qui l'occupait. En entrant, on pouvait entendre le son des machines qui retenait la vie dans le corps de son porteur.

Kakashi était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Un tube dans la bouche, une perfusion dans un bras, le tout dans un ensemble de draps blanc immaculé. De quoi donner mal aux yeux.

Sasuke s'approcha lentement et pris la main de son tuteur lentement. Naruto pu remarquer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, cependant, celui-ci resta près de la porte pour ne pas le déranger.

**********

Il était assit dans son fauteuil tranquillement, en train d'écrire des notes importante sur des feuilles. Le peu de lumière qu'on pouvait y voir étais la petite chandelle disposer près de lui dons la luminosité laissait a désiré, mais on pouvait clairement voir le crayon dessiner des lettre.

Une personne, sans doute très courageuse ou folle, entra dans le bureau sans frapper, se qui fit grogner le propriétaire, mais voyant son secrétaire, il n'en fit pas de cas.

-Nous avons reçu cette lettre pour vous, Monsieur.

-Bien.

Le secrétaire laissa la lettre sur un des seuls meuble que possédant la pièce. Le maitre des lieux pris la lettre et la lut. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut fini de la lire. Tous ses efforts n'avait pas été vain. Il avait bien fait de le choisir.

Il sortit de son bureau pour aller a sa voiture et se rendre la ou on lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sur la colline, on pouvait clairement voir que quelqu'un l'attendait. Mais il aimait ce faire désiré. Mais finalement, il fini par l'y rejoindre.

-Enfin, vous voila. J'ai cru que vous ne viendrai pas.

-C'est mal me connaitre, cher ami. Alors, vous avec réussit.

-Oui, ca a été plus difficile que prévu car il n'était pas seul, mais vivement j'ai pu m'en débarrasser.

-Que lui as-tu fait?

Sa voix était dure.

-Il n'est pas mort.

-je l'espère, sinon vous le payerai de votre vie. Et le prisonnier.

-J'ai du l'assommer. D'ailleurs, il ne c'est pas encore réveiller.

-Bien, tu sais ou le mettre, Mizuki.

-Oui, maitre. Il ira la ou vous le voudrai.

-Une fois cela fait, tu en feras ce que bon de semblera. Mais surtout, ne le tue pas.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais je vais bien m'amuser.

-Surtout, ne gâche pas mon plan. Je ne t'ai pas fait sortir de prison pour rien.

-Bien sur que non, Orochimaru-sama.

Une sourire apparu sur les lèvres et donna une clé a Mizuki avant de tourné les talons et se rendre a sa voiture. Il revint à son bureau et avant de s'y enfermer, il dit à son secrétaire:

-J'ai encore gagné, Kabuto. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Iruka ne sera plus qu'un pantin à ajouter a ma collection. Un peu comme toi je dirais.

Orochimaru entra dans son bureau. Kabuto lâcha un rire cynique. Comme lui, Hein. Le moment venu, il descendrait de son piédestal et croupirait en prison. Ce n'était pas simple, mais il allait y arriver. Il en avait assez de tout sa. Une sonnerie de téléphone le sorti de ses penser. Il décrocha et répondit d'une voix neutre.

-Ici Kabuto, secrétait d'Orochimaru, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-...

-Hiashi.

-...

-Bien sur, je peux prendre rendez-vous.

-...

-Un cadeau vous dites. Dans quelques semaines. Bien sure.

-...

-Je lui ferai le message. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha la mâchoire serré. Oh oui, il en avait assez. Il fallait que tout sa cesse.

-Kabuto, j'ai besoin de toi.

Comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il était pris dans cette enfer. Bientôt, il serait libre et un véritable héro.

* * *

Voila la fin. Oui, j'en avais assez que Kabuto passe pour un salaud alors je lui ai trouvé une place parmi les gentil. J'espère que sa vous aura plus.


	9. Chapter 9:Je veux que tu vives partie 3

Bonjour a tous!

Toujours de bonne humeur? J'espère bien. Vous avec passer de bonnes fêtes? Je l'espère aussi. J'ai été beaucoup occupé c'est dernier temps ou l'inspiration ne venais pas, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je poste un chapitre.

On me reproche bien souvent qu'il y a des fautes dans le temps de certains passages. Sachez que cela est fait exprès. Enfin, pour la plupart. Il se peut que pour un personnage, ce soit le matin, alors que pour le prochain, il soit le soir. Je m'en excuse si c'est désagréable pour vous.

Bref, je fais un peu rapide sur certain passage. Ici, on en saura plus sur le passé d'Iruka et je doute qu'on en sache plus à l' avenir. L'heure de la fin approche. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Péniblement, Iruka ouvrit les yeux. Du moins, il essaya. Le premier essai fut infructueux mais après un moment, il vit la lumière du jour. Cette lumière lui créa une douleur vive à ses pupilles, mais il y habitua rapidement. Dans sa tête, quelqu'un jouait du tambour. Il parcourra la pièce du regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il étais dans une chambre un peu sale, coucher sur le lit, et attacher mains et pieds liés. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. De toute façon, la fenêtre était trop petite pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, la faisant arrêter dans ses réflexions pour voir Mizuki apparaitre devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te voire ainsi a ma merci, mon cher Iruka.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette phrase sorti de ta bouche me donne des frissons d'horreur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Comment en être sur. Venant de toi, ca m'étonne.

-Je suis blesser par cette remarque, mais comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, et pour te le prouver, je vais oublier ca. Mais ne recommence plus.

Sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, on pouvait y voir un grain de folie. Cela fit très peur à Iruka. Mais d'un coup, une image lui apparu devant les yeux. Celle d'un homme qui se faisait tirer dessus et qui s'écroulait pas terre sous la douleur. Celui qu'il n'avait pu porter secoure. Kakashi. Comment allait-il? Avait-il été sauvé? Était-il toujours...vivant?

-Je sais ce qui te préoccupe. C'est cet autre homme. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Il ne souffre plus maintenant.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il nous a quitté ce matin, a l'hôpital. Il a succombé à ses blessures.

Non, c'étais impossible. Dans l'esprit d'Iruka tout ce bousculait. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il était bel et bien vivant l'avait quitté d'une brusque façon. Comment un homme comme lui peut mourir de cette façon. Pourquoi lui enlevait-on ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Pourquoi la mort sommait-elle chaque personne qu'il avait aimé. Devait-il vivre une vie sans amour? Ou avec lui?

-Quoi? Je... Je ne te crois pas, tu mens.

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je? Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Tu l'apprendras tôt ou tard par toi même. Tu verras que je dis la vérité. Tu veux peut-être que je t'apporte le journal, je suis sur qu'ils lui ont trouvé une photo potable à y mettre.

-Je ne veux pas te croire.

-Soit. Ne me crois pas si ca te plait de te bercer d'illusion. Mais sache qu'un jour, tu retomberas encore sur la réalité cru qui enveloppe ce monde cruel.

-Mais qu'a tu a me garder ainsi prisonnier si je n'ai plus rien.

-Mais tu m'as moi.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais.

-Tu le voudras un jour et alors je serai la.

-Non, je t'en prie.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du brun. La douleur sur son visage venait tout droit de son cœur une nouvel fois briser par la vie, pour plutôt, par Mizuki.

-Sèche tes larmes, mon petit Dauphin. Le passé est le passé, il faut maintenant oublier.

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille. Tu as tué Kakashi devant mes yeux et tu espère que je vais t'écouter.

-Je sais que tu le feras un jour. Si ce n'est pas moi, alors ce sera lui.

-Lui? Qui c'est lui?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, je veux que tu saches que jamais mon amour pour toi ne c'est effacé de mon cœur et c'est pourquoi que tu es encore en vie. Tu sais que, par ta faute, je me suis retrouvé en prison. Maintenant que j'en suis sortit, Je vais tout oublier pour recommencer notre histoire au début.

-Mais quelle histoire. Il n'y a rien eu de sérieux entre nous, tu le sais.

-Non, nous étions amoureux.

-Non, je l'aimais lui et tu l'as tué car tu ne l'as pas supporté.

-Il ne te méritait pas.

-ET TOI, TU CROIS QUE TU ME MÉRITAIS.

-BEAUCOUP PLUS QUE LUI ENTOUT CAS.

Le silence tomba sur la petite salle. Tout les deux se regardaient durement. Dans les yeux d'Iruka perlait encore les larmes de douleur. Mais on y décelait aussi de la rancœur et de la terreur. Il savait de quoi cet homme était capable et mieux valait ne pas le mettre en colère. Après un moment, Iruka prit enfin la parole.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Que tu m'aimes.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Que tu reste avec moi.

-Pourquoi puisque tu sais que je ne t'aimerais jamais.

-On ne dit jamais, jamais. Et puis, à défaut d'avoir ton cœur, je peux toujours avoir ton corps.

-QUOI! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI. JE T'INTERDIS ME TOUCHER.

-Du calme, Iruka, je ne vais rien te faire, pour l'instant.

Les larmes d'Iruka avaient recommencé a couler et cela fit sourire Mizuki. Il y avait si longtemps qui avait attendu ce moment. Celui ou il le verrait, tremblant sous son corps blanc. Celui ou il l'entendrait crier et supplier. Celui ou il pourrait enfin venger comme il se doit cette injustice qui lui avait été commis.

- Laisse-moi m'en aller.

-Non.

-Je veux voir Naruto.

-Il va bien.

-Je veux le voir.

-Il faudrait que je le tue juste après.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS.

-Je te le promets. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Seulement un homme qui n'a pas eu d'amour depuis très longtemps.

Mizuki s'approcha lentement d'Iruka dont le pouls de celui-ci s'accélérait à chaque pas que faisait l'autre. Il avait peur. Peur et mal. Ses larmes brouillait quelque peu sa vue mais il savait Mizuki proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir son haleine qui le fit frissonner. Il était proche, trop proche. Le prisonnier ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait le sang couler des ses poignait pour avoir trop tiré dessus pour tenter de s'échapper.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta de respirer. L'autre venais de poser ses lèvres froides sur les sienne. Il retint un haut le cœur sans pour autant parvenir à le faire détacher de lui. Mizuki força le passage avec sa langue pour aller caresser celle d'Iruka. Celui-ci tenta de le mordre, mais, au fond de lui, il n'en avait plus la force. Encaisser le choc de la mort de Kakashi lui avait tout pris en force. Il se laissa donc faire, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il remarque l'air absent d'Iruka et décida d'en profiter.

-Tu as compris enfin qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre moi.

Le brun ne disait rien mais tourna la tête vers lui, inconsciemment. Mizuki, bien que fou, pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il sut alors.

-Ah, c'est l'annonce de la mort de ton prince qui ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois-ci qui te chagrine.

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du malheureux ce qui élargit le sourire de Mizuki. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il était à lui entièrement. Il s'avança vers celui qui était entravé pour capturer ses lèvres encore une fois. Un baiser plus doux que le premier. Une fois que ses lèvres eurent quittée celles de son prisonnier, il souffla à son oreille.

- Endors-toi, petit dauphin, pour l'instant, le soleil veille sur toi, mais la nuit, les démons entrent sans faire de bruits.

Iruka émit un son faible lorsque son tortionnaire eut fermé la porte. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver la? Comment, lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible. Pourquoi était la seule question que le jeune homme passait en boucle dans sa tête. Kakashi ne méritais pas de mourir de cette façon. Il avait tant a vire. Sa ne pouvais pas se terminer comme sa. Comment allait Naruto? Et Sasuke, comment s'en remettait-il?

C'est sur ces pensé que le jeune brun, épuiser, s'endormit vers un sommeille bien agité.

**********

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!

-Sasuke, je t'en prie.

-Non, ce n'est pas. Il ne peut pas...

-Sasuke, SASUKE! Regarde-moi. Respire. Non. Reste avec moi.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit de me faire sa. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que sa.

-Si grave. Naruto tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Normal puisque tu n'as rien voulu me révéler.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas envie de partir avec lui. Je ne veux pas laisser Kakashi. Il a besoin de moi.

-Pas dans ton état. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de calme, ce qui n'est actuellement pas ton cas.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser. Il s'est occupé de moi alors qu'il n'y était pas obliger. Il n'était pas forcer mais il l'as fait. Je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais lui dire.

-Il le saura.

-Pas si il... Il...

-Kakashi t'aimait comme un fils, il savait déjà sans doute très bien tout sa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Tsunade, Jiraya et Iruka sont les personnes qui content le plus pour moi. Je ne le leur ai jamais dit mais je suis sure qu'ils le savent déjà.

-Tu crois?

-Non, je le sais. Écoute, je ne te demande pas de faire la paix, mais fait juste comme si il ne c'était rien passé.

-Non, je ne veux pas le revoir. Je ne peux pas venir chez toi à la place.

-Je ne sais pas si c...

-S'il te plait.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux venir chez moi?

Les deux adolescents ce retournèrent pour voir Tsunade dans le cadre de porte. Elle avait les yeux poser sur Sasuke qui ne savait plus trop ou ce mettre. Puis, d'un coup, elle se radoucit.

-J'en serai ravit. Et je crois que vous en avez tout les deux besoin.

-Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur l'enlèvement d'Iruka?

-La police est sur l'affaire. Ils ne savent pas encore ou il se trouve, mais ils ne perdent pas espoir, Naruto.

Le jeune blond était sur le bord des larmes. Il baissa la tête et Sasuke vint le prendre dans ses bras, a la grande surprise de celui-ci, sans pour autant le repousser. C'est la voix tremblante qui dit:

-J'espère que cet homme ne le fait pas trop souffrir.

-N'y pense pas. Ca ne sert à rien. Tant que tu ne sais pas ou il est et ce qu'il fait, tu ne dois pas penser a sa. Juste qu'on va le rassurer, fit Sasuke d'un ton doux.

-Merci d'être la.

-Comme tu l'as été pour moi.

-Bon les jeunes, c'est beau tout ca, mais il faudrait y aller.

-Bien sur.

-Hn.

Les deux jeunes suivirent la grande blonde jusqu'a chez elle ou Sasuke put faire la connaissance de Jiraya, un éducateur pour les jeune délinquants et un grand écrivain a ses heures perdu dont les œuvres sont pour un publique adulte.

-Bon, on installera un lit de camps pour Sasuke dans la chambre de Naruto. Si vous voulez, on installe le tout maintenant, on mange et on retourne à l'hôpital.

-J'aimerais bien revoir Kakashi.

-Moi, je vais rester ici.

-Tu es sure Naruto, s'inquiéta Tsunade.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien regarder des photos et finir quelques petits trucs, histoire de me changer les idées.

Sa voix tremblait encore.

-Dans ce cas, Laisse moi reconduire ce jeune garçon à l'hôpital. Je dois aller voir Kakashi moi aussi.

-Vous connaissez Kakashi, monsieur?

-Mais bien sur! Et appelle-moi Jiraya.

-Bon, puisque c'est régler, je vais aller préparer le repas.

C'est en silence que les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la chambre de Naruto. Ils installèrent ce qui devait être installé mais au final, les deux finirent dans le lit du blond. Sasuke tenait Naruto qui sanglotait doucement dans ses bras. Depuis qui avait quitté l'hôpital, la réalité revenait le frapper. Comme si ce n'était que maintenant que la disparition d'Iruka prenait tout son sens dans l'esprit du jeune blond. Celui qui avait si bien pris soin de lui était entre les mains d'un psychopathe.

Sasuke berçais doucement Naruto en lui murmurant des parole réconfortante, comme Naruto l'avait fait pour lui pour Kakashi. Le blond tourna sa tête vers Sasuke dans l'espoir du lui parler, mais des qu'il rencontre son regard, il en fut comme hypnotiser. Doucement et sans savoir pourquoi, il approcha ses lèvres vers ceux soudainement très tentante de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux, attendant l'impact. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque que la voix de Tsunade retendisse dans la maison pour les avertirent que le repas étais servit.

**********

Iruka se réveilla pour la deuxième fois dans la journée pour constater qu'il était toujours ligoté. Pas de Mizuki a l'horizon, il avait du temps pour penser à une solution. Que faire? Kakashi était toujours dans ses penser. Il aurait du lui dire. Oui, il aurait du lui dire qu'il était follement amoureux de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Maintenant que Kakashi avait quitté ce monde, il ne se rattachait plus qu'à Naruto et a son job.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le bourreau. Celui-ci avec encore son sourire carnassier et Iruka se rappela du baiser. Comme il aurait aimé embrasser Kakashi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit parcourir sa main sur le visage du brun. Le front, le nez, la bouche et le menton, tout y passait. Iruka ne voulais pas que sa ce passe comme sa. Il ne voulait pas.

L'autre passa sa main dans son cou.

Il le détestait.

Il leva son chandail et fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse fin d'Iruka.

Faites qu''il le lâche.

Il allait plus loin.

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, Kakashi.

Il allait beaucoup trop loin.

J'ai besoin de toi, Kakashi.

-KAKASHI.

**********

A seulement quelques mètre de là, dans un chambre d'hôpital, au même moment, un homme se réveilla en sursaut en criant le nom de celui qui avait besoin de lui.

-IRUKA.

Il savait ou il était

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre. J'écrirais la suite plus rapidement à coup de reviews :p

J'espère que cela vous aura plus.

A la prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10:Je veux que tu saches

Bonjour a tous!

Je suis désoler pour tout ce retard, j'ai eu des tonnes de choses à faire... Bref...

Alors voila que je mets enfin ce chapitre en ligne...

Je veux juste vous dire qu'il m'a été un peu difficile d'écrire ce chapitre car c'est comme un chapitre de transition ou on apprendre plus de chose qu'il s'en passe...

En tout cas, je vais vous laisser juger....

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

L'autre passa sa main dans son cou.

Il le détestait.

Il leva son chandail et fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse fin d'Iruka.

Faites qu''il le lâche.

Il allait plus loin.

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, Kakashi.

Il allait beaucoup trop loin.

J'ai besoin de toi, Kakashi.

-KAKASHI.

**********

A seulement quelques mètre de là, dans un chambre d'hôpital, au même moment, un homme se réveilla en sursaut en criant le nom de celui qui avait besoin de lui.

-IRUKA.

Il savait ou il était

Il se leva en vitesse, faisant fit de la douleur assourdissante de son corps encore endolorit malgré les médications. Il défit touts les tubes qui le reliaient à une machine. Son cœur était beaucoup plus douloureux que les autres blessures. Il savait. Il voulait le sauver. Il avait vu. Il ne voulait pas. Malgré sa tenue d'hôpital, il sortit de la chambre, mais il fut aperçu par les médecins et les infirmières. Ils s'approchèrent de lui pour le remettre dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas faire. Il se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce ne fut pas assez.

Mais comme ils allaient le remettre dans sa chambre, Kakashi aperçu Sasuke qui longeait le long couloir pour venir a sa rencontre avec des yeux interrogateur. Un regard qui se transforma de suite en joie. Il parcouru le reste du trajet en courant pour aller voir son tuteur. Quelle bien lui faisait de le voir réveiller et, qui plus est, debout.

-Kakashi, depuis quand êtes vous réveiller?

-Il doit se reposer, revenir plus tard, dit le médecin.

-Non, Sasuke, écoute-moi. Je sais ou est Iruka.

-Quoi.

-Kakashi, vous divaguer, répondit une infirmière.

-Non, je sais de quoi je parle. Je l'ai vu, je le sens.

-Vous devez vous reposer.

-Non, laisser moi. Il faut le sauver.

Kakashi était désemparé. Seulement, il avait beau vouloir sauver Iruka, son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Il y avait une énorme différence entre vouloir faire une chose et le pouvoir. Sasuke le vit et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme sa. Il ne su pas se qu'il lui prit, mais c'est mot lui échappèrent de sa bouche.

-Je peux le trouver pour toi.

-C'est vrai.

-Dit moi ou il est.

-Dans le...

-Voyons, vous n'allez pas croire c'est sottise.

-Venant de lui, c'est tout sauf des sottises.

-Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, il doit dormir.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-NON! Sasuke, il va le...

-Je reviendrai plus tard.

Sur ce, le brun sortit calmement de la chambre laissant derrière lui un Kakashi désespéré. Tout son monde venait de s'crouler. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Il allait être trop tard. Les médecins réussirent à le coucher, tellement tétanisé, il ne se débattait plus depuis un moment. Une fois rassuré qu'il ne bougerait plus, il sortir de la chambre, ne trouvant pas la trace de Sasuke. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'étais que le brun, caché derrière la porte, retourna dans la chambre une fois leurs dos tournés.

**********

-KAKASHI.

-Mais tu vas te taire. Il n'est plus la. A quoi sa sert de crier son nom comme un perdu.

-Il ne peu pas...

-Mais si je te le dis.

-Tu m'as souvent mentir pour me faire mal.

-Pour te protéger.

-Tu n'es qu'un fou.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte. Je t'aime trop, c'est de ta faute.

-Ma faute?

-Tu es si beau et talentueux. Toujours à voir le bon coté des gens. C'est ce qui t'a perdu je crois. Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais un cas perdu. Finalement, tout ce qui t'arrive, tu l'as voulu puisque tu m'as fait une place dans ta vie.

-Je ne savais pas a quel point tu étais dangereux.

-Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit je ne jamais parler aux étrangers.

-c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du. Mais ce ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de cette façon.

-J'ai tout les droits, puisque tu m'appartiens.

-Je n'appartiens à personne.

-Pas encore, mais quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu verras.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du brun. Il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf gagner du temps et espéré que quelqu'un viendrai le chercher.

-Vas-tu me garder longtemps?

-Jusqu'a ce que tu tombe amoureux de moi. Maintenant, cesse de parler.

A la fin de sa phrase, il embrassa Iruka dans le coup avant de remonter sur sa mâchoire. Iruka, dont la peur et la colère le gagnait peu a peu, gigotait a n'en plus finir mais Mizuki en avait plus qu'assez.

-Tu n'as pas fini de bouger.

Iruka prit son air le plus dédaigneux possible avant de lui cracher au visage.

-Non, jamais enfoiré.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix que d'employer la manière forte.

Clac! Une gifle. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. La force des gifles reçurent faisait tourné la tête du brun, mais celui-ci ne parla pas.

-Maintenant, tu vas te calmer!

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un ordre. Iruka avait très mal à la mâchoire mais il ne voulait toujours pas ce laissé dominer.

-Non, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Une vraie tête brulé toi. Et bien, je ne serai plus aussi gentil, tu verras, tu me supplieras bientôt.

-Ja... jamais.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs déchira le haut de sa victime pour lèche chaque parcelle de peau visible. Cela dégoutait Iruka. Ses mains rugueuses se faufilèrent dais le pantalon du brun, le faisant trembler. Il senti doucement la honte s'insinuer en lui. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverais un jour. Mais en même temps, qui le voudrait.

Il retint un gémissement douloureux lorsqu'il sentir une main indésirable prendre sa verge et y imposer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Des larmes commençaient à jaillir de ses yeux. Mais alors qu'il se pensait perdu, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer, a sa grande surprise, Sasuke rouge et essoufflé.

-Lâchez-le.

**********

Sasuke courrait a en perdre haleine. Cette histoire était à dormir debout, mais Kakashi était si paniqué, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette était. Alors il avait décidé d'aller voir quand même et puis, sa faisait longtemps qu'il le connaissait et savait qu'il ne rigolerait jamais a ce sujet. Arrivé à destination, la noirceur envahissait le lieu et Sasuke espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

Et puis, il pensa à Naruto. Cet homme était, avec Tsunade et Jiraya, tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et puis, même s'il ne voulait pas le montré, Sasuke savait que l'absence d'Iruka lui pesait sur le cœur.

Il poussa prudemment la porte qui ne fit aucun bruit à son ouverture. Il continua son chemin sans faire de bruit. L'endroit était une vieille maison abandonné, seulement, le plancher et les porte semblaient avoir été remplacés. Une chance sinon, il aurait été repéré il y a fort longtemps, si personne il y avait.

Il était devant l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il se rapprocha pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient;

_-Tu n'as pas fini de bouger._

_Iruka prit son air le plus dédaigneux possible avant de lui cracher au visage._

_-Non, jamais enfoiré._

_-Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix que d'employer la manière forte._

_Clac! Une gifle. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. La force des gifles reçurent faisait tourné la tête du brun, mais celui-ci ne parla pas._

_-Maintenant, tu vas te calmer!_

_Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un ordre. Iruka avait très mal à la mâchoire mais il ne voulait toujours pas ce laissé dominer._

_-Non, souffla-t-il douloureusement._

_- Une vraie tête brulé toi. Et bien, je ne serai plus aussi gentil, tu verras, tu me supplieras bientôt._

_-Ja... jamais._

Il avait reconnu la vois d'Iruka mais pas celle de l'autre. Ca devait être ce Mizuki. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le brun devait être dans une malencontreuse position. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ca mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sasuke prit son téléphone est composa le numéro de la police et communiqua avec eux. Il ne dit que l'essentielle et ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils allaient arriver bientôt. Quelque instant après, le brun raccrocha et ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Après tout, il n'était qu'un jeune mannequin qui commençait a peine. Mais il écouta plus attentivement a la porte pour se rendre contre qu'il n'entendait plus les voix, mais des pleures et des gémissements étouffés.

La colère lui prit soudain. C'était clair et net dans son esprit de ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle. Kakashi aimait cet homme et il le savait attirer par son tuteur aussi alors une seul idée germa dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que Kakashi qui avait le droit de le toucher.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et se figea devant le spectacle, mais pas longtemps. Il se réveilla pendant que l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas lança sur lui un regard meurtrier mais qui n'eut cependant aucun effet sur l'Uchiwa.

-Lâchez-le.

**********

Mizuki Fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un était venu. Mais la tête du gamin lui rappela alors quelque chose. Mais la colère d'avoir été interrompu l'empêcha de pousse cette interrogation.

-Que fais-tu ici, petit?

-Je suis venu libérer Iruka.

La surprise ce lut sur le visage de Mizuki. Comment avait-il su qu'Iruka était ici. Pour sa part, le prisonnier relâcha quelques larmes de joie coulé sur ses joues.

-Et tu crois qu'un gamin comme toi fais le poids contre moi.

Sasuke jeta un regard sur le prisonnier. A la vue de son état, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas le laissé la. Il n'avait jamais sauvé la vie d'une personne et quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il était fait pour ca.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis a la hauteur, mais je peux vous assuré que vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme sa.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca?

-Une intuition.

Soudain, il ne reconnu.

-Attend une minute, n'es-tu pas Uchiwa Sasuke, le petit frère de Uchiwa Itachi.

La mâchoire de Sasuke ce crispa a l'entente de ce nom. Pourquoi partout ou il allait, son grand frère venait le hanter. Il lui répondit de son ton le plus dure.

-Oui.

Un ton qui n'eut aucun impact sur Mizuki.

-Hum, tu lui ressemble énormément.

Non, Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec son frère, ou du moins, il le pensait dure comme fer. Il ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monstre, vous entendez?

Entre temps, Mizuki c'était éloigner de la pauvre victime dont les larmes ne coulais plus et qui suivait la conversation avec une once d'incompréhension.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, mais dis-moi, connais-tu vraiment ton frère?

-C'était un lache qui a préféré fuir plutôt que de s'occuper de moi. Il est entré dans une organisation et il m'a lâché lorsque je n'ai pas voulu y entré.

-En es-tu bien certain.

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous?

-Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, mon petit. Souvent, les gens croient dure comme fer ce qu'ils voient et ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ils se contentent de regarder et d'agir en conséquence. Tu es pareille comme eux, tu n'échappe pas a la règle. Itachi n'a pas voulu te tuer, il voulait te protéger.

Le protéger! Comment? Son frère, celui-là même qui lui a demandé de tuer ou d'être tuer dans un duel contre lui. Celui-là voulait le protéger. Quelle bonne blague. Mizuki continua. Il avait une dette envers Itachi.

-Itachi savait que tu ne le ferais pas.

-Quoi?

Il savait que tu refuserais.

-Alors, pourquoi il me l'a demandé?

-Pour la forme, et aussi pour s'assuré que tu n'étais pas comme lui, comme ton père.

Son père? Mais qu'avait-il à voir dans cette histoire.

-Pourquoi mon père?

-C'est ton père qui a fait ce que Itachi est devenu. Mais toi, Sasuke, tu es comme ta mère. Au fond de toi, tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Ton père n'a jamais été présents pour toi car il était trop occuper à perfectionner Itachi, alors ta mère c'est occuper de toi, et elle t'a transmis son amour. Tu le porte en toi.

Comment pouvait-il savoir?

-J'ai connu tes parents. Je connais ton frère. Je ne te men pas. J'ai quelque chose pour te le prouver.

Le ravisseur prit quelque chose dans sa poche tout en regardant Iruka, toujours attaché. C'était une lettre.

-Quand je me suis évadé, je n'y suis pas arrivé seul, il me l'a remis juste avant de partir en me demandant de te la remettre.

Sasuke saisit la lettre en tremblant quelque peu. Il reconnu de suite l'écriture fine de son frère.

_Cher petit frère,_

_Je sais que tu dois surement me haïr après tout ce temps, mais je te prierais de lire jusqu'au bout. Mon âme est déchiré entre l'envie de te protéger et celui de t'avoir près de moi. Le jour ou je t'ai proposé ce duel, je connaissais déjà la réponse négative que tu allais me donner, et je suis heureux que tu l'aie fait. Tu es quelque de doux, gentil et attentif. Tu es tout le contraire de moi. Tu es comme maman. Tu as su mettre de la lumière dans mes jours sombres lorsque père me demandait de tuer pour lui. Je le faisais car il se serait rabattu sur toi. Moi, j'étais assez fort, pas toi. Ton cœur est pur et ta place n'est pas auprès de moi. Mais même si tu ne le vois pas, je suis toujours derrière toi._

_Je finis cette lettre en te demandant de vivre ta vie et soit heureux, car tu le mérite. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis a notre dernière rencontre._

_Sache que je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Itachi._

_P-S: Oublie-moi._

Il eut un temps de silence ou Sasuke sembla réfléchir, mais la voix tremblante d'Iruka le sortit de ses pensé.

-Sasuke, Est-ce que Ka...Kakashi est...

-Non, il est toujours vivant. C'est même lui qui m'a dit ou te trouver.

-Quoi! Mais comment cela se fait-il? hurla Mizuki.

Dans la poitrine d'Iruka, son cœur bondit de joie a l'entende de cette nouvelle. L'argenté était encore en vie, il pouvait encore lui dire. Mais la fureur de Mizuki le préoccupa.

-Comment a-t-il pu de dire ou il était, hein?

-Il le sait. L'amour fait parfois faire des choses impossibles.

-Ca n'a aucun sens.

-Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. On m'a raconté ce que tu voulais à Iruka. Ca ne marchera pas.

-Et pourquoi donc.

-Car tant que Kakashi sera en vie, il n'aura de cesse de le chercher. La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un gamin comme moi qui viendra te chercher mais lui-même.

-Il n'a rien pu faire contre moi la première fois, alors que ferait-il de plus que ce qu'il n'a pas plus faire.

-Ne sous estimer pas Kakashi, il est plus fort que vous le penser.

- Laisse-moi douter.

Mais dans l'esprit de Mizuki, depuis qui avait commencé à parler avec l'Uchiwa, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait à ressentir une vague de remords. Il regarda Iruka et son regard changea du tout au tout. Comment avait-il pu lui faire sa. Comment avait-il pu blesser a ce point l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais du. Pris de colère contre lui-même, il avait déjà trouvé la solution à son problème.

Au loin, on entendait les sirènes de la police qui se rapprochait de l'endroit ou ils étaient. Ca en était trop pour Mizuki qui n'en pouvait plus. Il regarda le jeune brun à la cicatrice droit dans les yeux avant de sortir son arme. Iruka se figea de terreur. Allait-il en finir avec lui?

La police était proche, on entendait les portes claquer. Le vent sifflait une triste mélodie, comme s'il savait ce qui allait ce passé. Sasuke avait ouvert grand les yeux, suivant à la trace les mouvements de l'autre. Des paroles furent prononcés;

-Iruka, tu as été toute ma vie. Tu as été ce que j'ai aimé le plus sur cette terre et bien que je ne te l'ai pas montré de la bonne façon, je tenais a ce que tu le sache. Mais a partir d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne souffre plus. Je suis désoler Iruka, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Sasuke sentais venir la catastrophe.

-C'est fini maintenant.

Il remonta l'arme, ferma les yeux et tira.

-NON!

Il mourut sur le coup. Quand, les policiers arrivèrent sur le lieu, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Voila... J'espère que j'ai réussit...

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles j'espère.

La suite dans bientôt (J'espère en tout cas)


	11. Chapter 11:Je veux que tu comprennes

Bonjour a tous!

Voici la suite de ma fic. Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Je suis sure que vous le saviez déjà). Dans ce chapitre, j'avancerai un peu les choses. Je suis alors désoler si certains faits ne concordent pas avec d'autres. Je suis aussi très désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui n'ont de cesse de me poursuivre même dans mes cauchemars.

Bon, trêves de plaisanteries. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews... Les autres, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Mais je suis très patiente alors...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

-Iruka, tu as été toute ma vie. Tu as été ce que j'ai aimé le plus sur cette terre et bien que je ne te l'ai pas montré de la bonne façon, je tenais a ce que tu le sache. Mais a partir d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne souffre plus. Je suis désoler Iruka, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Sasuke sentais venir la catastrophe.

-C'est fini maintenant.

Il remonta l'arme, ferma les yeux et tira.

-NON!

Il mourut sur le coup. Quand, les policiers arrivèrent sur le lieu, il était déjà trop tard.

************

Ils avaient connus des jours meilleurs. Aujourd'hui, la pluie s'abattait sur la ville tant qu'on a parfois l'impression que le ciel veut pleurer avec nous lorsque quelque chose nous rend triste. Les gens peuvent bien penser que c'est débile, mais c'est ce que pensent les 3 personnes sous un parapluie noir.

Le blond regardait la tombe blanche descendre dans le trou et il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés la. C'est fou de penser que, du jour au lendemain, les choses peuvent changer radicalement. Un jour, on est la. Et un autre, on n'y est plus.

Aucune fleur n'avait été déposée sur la tombe et peu de personne était venu pleurer sur le disparu. Sasuke, qui serrait la main de Naruto, jetait un regard noir, un regard remplit de haine à cette boite qui refermait la cause des soucis qu'ils avaient tous endurés ces derniers jours.

Kakashi ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Un sentiment de colère et de frustration envahissait son corps. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cette tragédie et il s'en sentait profondément mal. Bien sur qu'il ne portait pas cette homme dans son cœur, mais quand bien même vouloir la mort d'un homme si désespéré, le résultat n'était jamais bon.

De penser a ce que son Iruka avait du endurer pas se faute, se dire qu'il était presque arrivé trop tard, ca le rendait malade a chaque fois. Comment avait-il pu? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé& Pour le punir? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui? Son Iruka.

Un être si pur et si gentil. Un simple petit photographe. Mais Kakashi n'était pas un idiot. On ne s'évade pas de prison par magie. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Et ce quelqu'un voulait du mal à Iruka. Les répondes a ses question n'apparaitrons certainement pas par magie alors, dans un dernier regard, les trois quittèrent le cimetière sous la pluie, encore bouleversés par ce qui c'était passé il y avait déjà quelques jours.

Non, ils n'étaient pas venus ce recueillir sur cette tombe, ni pleurer la mort de cette personne. Le ciel le faisait pour eux. Et puis, même si ce n'était qu'un terrible accident causé par quelqu'un qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que l'on pleure pour lui.

Naruto vit un voiture au loin et se permit un sourire lorsqu'il reconnu cette personne. Celle-ci sorti de la voiture et pris son parapluie rouge afin de ne pas se mouiller. Le nouveau venu s'approcha du trio assez rapidement. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

-Iruka, tu es déjà revenu.

-Oui. Ils ont jugés que je pourrais m'en sortir avec quelques thérapies. Ont m'a conseillé le meilleur psychologue de la région. Mais Kakashi, tu n'es pas censé être à l'hôpital?

-Si, mais ils m'ont laissés sortir en me faisant promettre de bien prendre mes médicaments.

-Mais il en a oublier 2 ce matin.

-Naruto!

-Et bien, à l' avenir, je m'assurerai qu'il les prenne à tous les jours, fit Iruka.

-Ils ont un gout affreux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

L'argenté leva son bras droit en voulant lui prouver ce qu'il avançait, mais son visage se tordit de douleur. Iruka leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter son regard derrière les trois autres.

-Tu veux y aller?

-Le médecin dit que c'est encore trop tôt. C'est bon d'affronté ses démons mais qu'il y a un temps a tout. Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Devant le regard presque terrorisé du brun, Kakashi le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille:

-Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini. Mizuki est mort et enterrer et il ne reviendra plus jamais.

-Tu me le promets?

Bien sur il ne lui parla pas de ses doutes qui n'auraient rien amélioré à la situation. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il protégerait Iruka de sa vie comme il l'avait fait la première fois avec Mizuki. Désormais, cet homme était son seul rempart avec Sasuke et Naruto. Et il tiendra sa promesse.

-Oui, je te le promets.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa prise sur Iruka et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe. C'est deux a avait bien des choses à se dire.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout sa, je commence...

-A avoir faim. On le sait. On entend ton ventre grogner des kilomètres à la ronde, crétin.

-N'exagère pas. Et puis je t'interdis de m'appeler comme sa, enfoiré.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, imbécile.

-C'est toi l'imbécile.

-T'as rien trouvé de mieux.

-C'est pas bientôt fini. On ne s'entend même plus penser avec vos jérémiades. On va aller manger et ensuite, on ira... On va ou après?

-Euh, on pourrait aller au cinéma. Il y a un bon film qui vient tout juste de sortir et j'aimerais bien aller le voir.

-Comme tu veux Naruto. Moi je te suis. Sasuke, Kakashi?

-Ouais, sa pourrais être intéressant.

-Hn.

-Dit, tu n'as que sa a la bouche ou quoi?

-C'est toujours mieux que tes babillages inutiles.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout de même, s'exaspéra Iruka.

**********

Orochimaru faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Comment cela avait-il pu bien se passer. Comment son plan avait-il pu échouer aussi lamentablement? Mais tout n'étais pas perdu. Avec tout ca, il était assuré qu'Iruka ne finirait jamais à temps, alors son avenir allait en pâtir. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Même pas ce Kakashi. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, puisqu'il persistait a ce mettre en travers de son chemin, il n'hésiterait pas a le démolir, et le mot est bien faible.

Kabuto entra dans le bureau de son supérieur qui l'avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Orochimaru-sama?

-Je veux que tu m'emmène tout les dossiers concernant Mizuki.

-Bien maitre, est-ce que ce sera tout?

-Non, appelle Hiashi et dis lui que je veux le vois maintenant.

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Je n'en attends pas moins.

Kabuto sorti de la pièce avec un rictus mauvais. Bien sur, il allait continuer à servir ce serpent vicieux, mais pas pour très longtemps. Ce cher Orochimaru avance la date de sa chute sans le savoir et c'est ce qui faisait le bonheur du secrétaire. Tant d'années passées avec cet être ignoble qu'il était presque saturé de sa présence.

Orochimaru, quant à lui, ne se doutait en rien à ce que préparait son secrétaire. Il le croyait fidele à lui comme un toutou a son maitre. Obéissant a ses moindres désirs, n'importe furent-ils. Après quelque temps de réflexion, le maitre des lieux vit son secrétaire entré avec sa nonchalance habituel.

-Maitre, votre invité est arrivé.

-Bien, faites-le entré dans mon bureau.

Ce qu'il fit. Une fois les deux hommes face à face, Kabuto sorti de la pièce en regardant futilement dans les coins de la pièce afin de s'assurer que tout était en place. Lorsqu'il fut seul dans son bureau, Kabuto sortit ses écouteurs afin d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes a travers les petits micros qu'il avait placé dans la pièce.

Orochimaru proposa à l'autre homme de s'asseoir pendant qu'il leur servait un verre dans son bar personnel. Après avoir échangé quelque politesse, Hiashi alla tout de suite au vif du sujet.

-Alors, Orochimaru, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

-C'est pour une affait assez délicate.

-Délicate?

-Oui, mais qui vous rapportera beaucoup.

-Comme c'est intéressant. Dites-m'en plus?

-Il s'agit en faite d'un de mes employer. Je sais quel genre de commerce vous faite et je suis sure qu'il vous intéresserait. Par contre, il est très difficile à approcher.

-De qui s'agit-il?

-Umino Iruka.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose. En vaut-il vraiment la peine.

-Je peux vous le certifier. Et il n'est pas seul. Vous verrez par vous même une fois que vous aurez lu ce dossier.

Orochimaru lui tendis un dossier que Hiashi prit avec lenteur.

-Que voulez-vous en échange. Car je sais que vous ne donnez rien gratuitement.

-Juste un petit service.

-Qu'est-ce donc?

-Neji.

**********

Il était très tard lorsqu'Iruka et Naruto entrèrent chez le brun. Naruto avait décidé de dormir chez Iruka car il avait la flemme de parcourir une plus longue distance. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup comme c'est depuis le fameux événement. Naruto en était peiner mais il savait aussi que son ami avait besoin de temps pour ce remettre de se choc.

Aussi, ils s'endormirent tout de suite après avoir mis la tête sur l'oreiller.

Il était très tôt le matin lorsque Naruto senti son portable vibrer. Il l'avait oublié dans la poche de son pantalon et n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de vêtement avant de s'endormir. Il fut très surpris d'y apercevoir un message de Sasuke.

_Viens me rejoindre au parc à 9 heures._

Pourquoi au parc? Et pourquoi si tôt? Naruto ne se posa pas plus de question et regarda l'heur qu'indiquait sa montre: 8:15. Il détestait devoir se dépêcher de si bon matin. Tant pis, il serait en retard. Ses cheveux coiffer n'importe comment, les vêtements débrailler et les yeux bouffit lui donnait l'aire d'un zombie. Il prit un café, ce coiffa un peu, ne prit pas la peine de se changé et partit vers le parc ou l'autre lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Arrivé au parc, il le retrouva assez rapidement. Normal, il était presque le seul dans ce grand parc. Il le rejoignit.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

Sa voix encore endormit fit sourire Sasuke.

-Tu n'es pas réveiller?

-C'est de ta faute, je dormais si bien.

-Je vois sa, tu as encore la marque de ton oreiller.

-Ouais, bah c'est comme sa. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller. Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

-Je voulais passer ma journée avec toi.

-Juste sa.

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que venant de toi.

-Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour rien toi.

-Alors cesse de te plaindre.

-Seulement si tu me paie mon petit déjeuner.

-Parfait.

-Quoi, c'est vrai!

-J'ai l'aire de plaisanter.

Naruto fut ravit et retrouva son sourire. Il n'avait plus l'aire d'un zombie et il avait retrouvé son air jovial et son énergie. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Il avait prit une décision au fil des derniers jours et il avait bien décidé de la mettre à terme. Mais sa ne serais pas facile. Mais il c'était juré qu'a la fin ce la journée, il aurait dit a Naruto tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Le soir, Naruto décida d'aller chez Tsunade afin de pouvoir se laver. Il invita Sasuke y dormir ce que celui-ci accepta avec grand plaisir.

-Sa ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche.

-Non, vas-y, je vais t'attendre.

-Très bien.

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, serein. Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Sasuke et celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais du coup, il lui rappelait aussi Neji. Il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié et le peur subsistait toujours dans le fond de son cœur. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser.

Il sortit de la douche quelque instant plus tard. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et une sur sa tête. En sortant, il vit Tsunade.

-Bonjour Mamie.

-Bonjour Naruto. Ca fait du bien de te revoir de si bonne humeur.

-En effet. Je dois avouer que ca me manquait a moi aussi.

-Idiot. Allez, va dans ta chambre, je crois que Sasuke doit t'attendre.

-Ouais, je vais y aller.

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke qu'il trouva effectivement dans sa chambre, assit sur le lit à lire un magasine de sport qui trainait par la. Le blond se dirigea vers la commode afin de pouvoir s'habiller. Mais il ne put que mettre un pantalon car Sasuke le prit par la taille et le retourna. Naruto regarda la brun dans les yeux a la recherche d'une réponde et il y vit une étincelle. Le même que la dernière fois. La même que Neji. Naruto recula d'un pas par peur, ce que Sasuke prit pour le la surprise.

-Naruto, je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait bonne figure la première fois, mais je tiens à te dire qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai montré une vraie facette de ma personnalité. Je me suis bien amuser avec toi et j'aimerais que tout mes jours soit remplit de bonheur. Et je sais que si je suis avec toi, ils le seront.

-Sasuke... Tait-toi.

-Non, je sais ce qui te fait peur, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Moi je...

-Non, Sasuke.

Naruto se boucha les oreilles, mais Sasuke, têtu, les lui enleva et prononça ses mots lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Les Yeux de Naruto se remplirent de larmes car tant de sincérité dans le yeux du brun. Il voulait tant le croire. Peut-être que si, une seule fois, il se laissa aller a cette étreinte. A cet amour. Juste une dernière fois, gouté au plaisir de l'amour. Il voulait croire, oui, croire en Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa avait vu au fond de ses yeux les barrières de blond cédé. Alors, il ne se fit pas prier. Il pencha doucement sa tête à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Doucement pour ne pas que Naruto prenne peur et parte en courant. Juste assez lentement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

Alors qu'ils allaient approfondir le baiser, on sonna à la porte. Cela aurait pu ne pas avoir d'effet sur eux si Tsunade n'avait pas crié en travers de la maison.

-Naruto, va ouvrir, je suis occuper.

-Oui...je... J'y vais.

Le rouge aux joues, il se défit de l'étreinte de Sasuke et parti en direction de la porte. Seulement, a mi-chemin, Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Tient, met sa.

Il lui lança un chandail qu'il mit aussitôt puis alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un jeune homme aux long cheveux noir qui hantait souvent les nuits de Naruto depuis qu'il était partit.

Une dernière larme.

Un dernier sourire

L'homme a la chevelure de nuit s'effondra dans ses bras.

Un dernier cri.

-NEJI!

* * *

Voici ce qui clos le chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre sur le couple principale. Disons que je me suis vraiment laissé aller. Et comme ca ne me tentais pas de refaire tout le chapitre, je le poste comme sa. Mais je tacherai de réparer cette erreur dans mon prochain chapitre...

Des reviews?


	12. Chapter 12:Je veux que tu m'aimes

Bonjour a tous!

Voila le chapitre ou je parlerai enfin du couple principale... J'approche cependant de la fin. Éventuellement, cette fic doit bien finir un jour, alors dans deux ou trois chapitres elle sera terminer.

Je voulais aussi remercier vraiment tous ceux qui ont laissé beaucoup de reviews. Pour ceux qui ont suivit toutes mon histoire jusqu'a ce chapitre et qui continuerons de la lire (je l'espère) Un très gros merci a IaMAloneForever, CaïN De Ludette et Lylye14. Je remercie aussi très chaleureusement touts les autres qui m'en ont laissé une, deux, trois, quatre et plus. Je ne les nommerais pas tous sinon je n'aurais pas fini.

Pour Kakashi et Iruka, je met plutôt l'emphase sur le plaisir et l'amour car je crois qu'ils l'on mérité. Le retour de Neji Poussera Sasuke a bout et Naruto ne Saura plus quoi faire. Mais encore, on en verra plus de le prochain chapitre qui sera le plus décisif de l'histoire.

Je fini mon blabla afin que vous puissiez lire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une dernière larme.

Un dernier sourire

L'homme a la chevelure de nuit s'effondra dans ses bras.

Un dernier cri.

-NEJI!

**********

-Kakashi je...

-Tu...?

-Je voudrai mettre certaine chose au clair avec toi.

-Parfait, assied toi alors. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Du thé?

-Très bien. Je reviens.

Kakashi sortit de la pièce pour aller faire le thé dans la cuisine. Iruka, pendant ce temps, fit le tour du salon en regardant bien un peu partout. La couleur des murs était sombre et la style, moderne. Le foyer au milieu prenant beaucoup de place. Il regarda les photos qui y prônaient. On pouvait y voire Kakashi et Sasuke, souriant à peine, sur plusieurs photos. Iruka pris place dans le sofa noir en cuire. C'est a ce moment que Kakashi choisit de pénétré dans la pièce, tenant un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant Iruka. Il remplit deux tasses de liquide et en tendis une a Iruka.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler.

-Je crois que je ne sais plus très bien ou j'en suis.

-Comment sa?

-Avec toi.

-Tu veux dire, nous deux.

-Oui.

-Je crois que c'est simple.

-Ah bon.

-Mouis...Tu me plais, je te plais, sortons ensemble.

-Tu as une vision différente de ce que je pensais en réalité.

-Mais les deux se ressemblent.

-Peut-être mais moi je préfère la mienne.

-Alors, nous sommes tombé éperdument amoureux et nous voulons passer le reste de nos jours ensemble.

-Oui, c'est à peu près sa. Mais...

-C'est trop rapide?

-Non, juste bizarre.

-Comment sa?

-Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, on dirait que j'ai peur d'avancer.

-Je t'aiderai à y faire face.

-C'est vrai?

-Pour toi, j'irai au bout du monde Iruka. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Juste un regard sur toi et mon cœur a commencé à vivre. Je n'avais jamais ressentit sa pour quelqu'un et ...

-Oh Kakashi!

Iruka coupa Kakashi dans sa déclaration d'amour enflammée. Il se jeta littéralement au cou de son celui-ci pour l'embrasser passionnément. Kakashi fut surpris de cet manœuvre mais répondit tout de même au baiser. Au début, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher doucement, presque timidement, mais rapidement, le baiser prit de l'ampleur. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Kakashi mis ses bras autour de la taille d'Iruka pendant que celui-ci les glissa autour du cou de l'argenté. Le brun eut quelques frissons lorsqu'il sentit la main de son futur amant se faufiler sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau de miel.

-Ne va pas trop loin.

-T'inquiète, je saurai m'arrêter.

-Si tu le faisais maintenant.

-Quoi?

-Ca ne fais pas très longtemps que le se connait, je préfère attendre un peu.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.

-Tu mets sa sur ma faute.

-Pardon.

-Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi.

-Pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu verras.

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues mais je pense...

-Arrête de penser et embrasse-moi pour l'amour du ciel.

Iruka n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que sa bouche fut sellée pas les lèvres de Kakashi qui ne tenait plus. Il y a longtemps qu'il désirait ce brun qu'il n'allait pas perdre son temps à papoter.

**********

Une porte qui claque, des pleures et un glissement. Le jeune blog cria à l'aide.

-SASUKE!

-Quoi qu'est-ce...

-Aide moi a le...le mettre…sur...le canapé.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais fut très surpris pas ce qui se passait. De voir dans les bras de son petit ami un autre garçon, dont le sang tachait les vêtements, évanouit n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait. Seulement, il retint son commentaire et sa jalousie et aida Naruto a le déposé plus délicatement.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Naruto s'effondra par terre. Le souffre court, les larmes ravageant son beau visage, Sasuke fut peiné de le voir comme sa. Il s'accroupit a ses coté et le pris tranquillement dans ses bras, seulement, a sa grande surprise, celui-ci le repoussa.

-Mais que...

-Ne me touche pas.

-Pourquoi. Tout a leur tu...

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce garçon?

Sasuke regardait maintenant le brun endormit avec un regard dure. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ou même déjà le connaitre.

-Tu sais qui il est?

-...

-Naruto, répond-moi.

-Je... C'est lui.

-Lui?

-Neji...

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la pièce. Il venait de tout comprendre. Son ex venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Cela a dut être une expérience assez traumatisante pour lui. Surtout qu'il devait toujours l'aimer. Mais la colère persistait quand même dans son cœur. Ce garçon l'avait fait énormément souffrir alors que faisait-il ici. La chance avait fait qu'il avait pu faire accepter son amour à Naruto, allait-il tout gâcher? Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Du coté de Naruto, il était troublé de le revoir, mais surtout, dans quel était. Pourquoi? Que lui était-il arrivé? Dans sa tête, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Malgré tout le mal qu'avait put produire son absence, il l'aimait toujours. S'il revenait vers lui pour reprendre leur relation ou il l'avait laissé. Aurait-il le courage de refusé? Que se passerait-il après? Et Sasuke dans tout sa? Il tourna le regard vers l'Uchiwa et croisa son regard. Il en fut troublé. Il pleurait.

**********

-IRUKA, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

-Si je dis non.

-NE M'OBLIGE PAS A ALLER TE CHERCHER.

-Et tu me ferais quoi par la suite.

-J'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Maintenant, rends-moi mon livre.

-A ca?

Iruka leva fièrement le livre orange avec un sourire vainqueur. Le livre qu'il avait réussit à lui voler pendant un baiser. Il se remit à courir pour échapper au Kakashi complètement dément qui voulait a tout prix retrouver son précieux.

**********

-Êtes vous sur que cela était une bonne idée?

-Je le crois, oui.

-Mais on ne va pas avoir de problème. Avec Neji je veux dire.

-A-t-il des preuves?

-Non mais...

-Une fois que Naruto reverra Neji, il abandonnera Sasuke. Il s'en suivra d'un conflit dans lequel j'interviendrai pour que Sasuke et Naruto n'ai plus rien à faire ensemble.

-Et Neji, il me reviendra quand?

-Dès que tout sera en place. Si je ne peux pas avoir ce cher Iruka, alors j'aurai Naruto.

-Et avec le blondinet, vous tenterez d'atteindre Iruka.

-De toute façon, il a encore un projet à faire qu'il n'est pas près de terminer.

-Vous tenez vraiment à l'avoir.

-Il est le seul qui a réussi à s'échapper. J'adore les défis.

-Et que faites vous de Kakashi, Orochimaru?

-Lui, il n'est qu'un retardement dans mon plan, Hiashi. Je le détruirais le temps venu.

-Qu'aurais-je de plus si je marche avec vous?

-Mais tout ce que vous voulez, mon ami, tout.

-Dans ce cas, marché conclus.

Les deux hommes se faisait face et se regardait droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que Kabuto était en train d'enregistrer toutes leurs paroles. Il avait toutes les preuves qui lui manquaient. Il allait bientôt pouvoir mettre en terme à toute cette mascarade, mais il lui restait encore quelques choses à faire avant que tout ce termine.

**********

-Je t'avais dit que je reprendrai ce livre, de toutes les façons qui soit.

-Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ca quand même.

-Si. Tu n'avais pas ne pas trop bouger, cela t'aurait fait moins mal.

-Oui, mais en même temps, j'aimais bien sa.

-Je savais que tu apprécierais.

-Tu aurais du y aller moins fort.

-C'est toi qui me criais d'aller plus vite.

-Même pas vrais d'abord.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à bouder.

Dans le salon, sur le sol jonchait les vêtements des deux hommes, c'était la pagaille. Plusieurs meubles avait été renversé et quelque plumes des quelques coussin était éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Kakashi et Iruka étais sur le sofa, refoulé de leurs course folle.

-Tu peux te pousser maintenant, tu m'écrase.

-Pardon.

Kakashi se releva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Iruka rougit un peu. L'argenté sourit lorsqu'il le remarqua.

-Ne ris pas de moi.

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis. Tu sais quoi? On devrait jouer a sa plus souvent.

-Au quoi? Au Twister?

-Ouais, c'était trop marrant.

Iruka rougit encore plus. Kakashi, voyant infructueux les essais de reprendre son livre, avait proposé de jouer au twister. Bien entendu, il avait changé quelques règles. A chaque fois qu'un tombait, il devait enlever un vêtement. Finalement, Iruka a perdu et c'est retrouver complètement nu devant un Kakashi en caleçon. Ensuite, cela avait suivit en bataille de coussin pour finir avec une séance de chatouille.

Iruka leva les yeux sur Kakashi qui ne se gênait pas pour reluquer son amour. Quand celui-ci le vit, il arqua ses sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde.

-Toi, dans toute ta splendeur.

-Ouais, est sa. Donne-moi mon caleçon.

Iruka se rhabilla en silence avant d'aller se planter devant Kakashi, le regard inquiet.

-Kashi?

-Oui, Ruka.

-On est en sécurité maintenant. On n'a plus rien à craindre. Dis-moi car je ne sais pas si je supporterai une autre attaque.

Kakashi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serait tenté de lui dire la vérité. Que non, tout n'était pas terminer. Qu'un autre danger le guettait. Que quelqu'un lui en voulais. Mais il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour le garder de cette menace. Il était trop cher à son cœur pour le voir disparaitre.

-Oui, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

S'il avait su...

**********

-Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire?

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Naruto.

-Mais Sasuke...

Naruto c'était calmé. Il avait cessé de trembler, de pleuré et ses idées étaient plus claire. Neji dormait toujours dans le salon et les deux hommes s'en était allés dans la cuisine pour mieux discuter.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Sasuke. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait revenir.

-Et tu vas le reprendre. Comme sa.

-Non, je vais d'abord lui demander pourquoi il est partit et...

-Ensuite, tu verras si tu peux le reprendre ou non.

-Ce n'est pas sa. Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Oui, c'est simple. Ce gars la t'a jeté et t'a abandonner alors que moi je suis la a t'aimer et a ne demander qu'une chance avec toi. Je t'aime Naruto et je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai déjà assez perdue alors, pas toi aussi.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Sasuke. Naruto s'approcha et mit une main sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard désespéré.

-Je sais ce qui va se passé. Tu va aller vers lui.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Pas parce qu'il avait raison, mais plutôt car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine a Sasuke, mais il voulait entendre le récit de Neji avait de faire un choix. Si choix il y avait.

-Je veux juste entendre ce qu'il voudra bien me dire. Je t'assure que je ne lui sauterai pas dans les bras. Mais tu sais ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Mais si ca peu te rassuré, je ressens également quelques chose pour toi. Je ne peux cependant pas te garantir que mon choix est déjà fait.

-Est-ce que j'ai mes chances?

- Je...

-Na...Nar...ru...Naruto.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la silhouette qui s'avança péniblement vers eux. On voyait bien que, pour lui, seulement respiré lui était très difficile. Il boitait d'une jambe. De ses vêtements déchirés, on pouvait voir plusieurs blessures d'ou le sang s'écoulait encore.

-Neji!

* * *

Voila. Le chapitre est terminé. Plus que deux et c'est la fin.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais je trouve que c'est important, pour certain en tout cas, de se détendre un peu avant le boom.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

**Le brun passa la porte, des larmes ruisselant sur le visage. Son choix avait été fait. Il n'avait plus sa chance. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui. Si seulement on lui avait laisser plus de temps. Ne regardant pas ou il allait, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Les deux se retrouverent par terre et le jeune homme du avoir recours a tout son sang froid pour ne pas envoyer balader celui qui l'avait fait tombé. Mais il fut surpris de tomber sur:**

**-Hinata!**

Bref, qui veux laisser des Reviews???

J'ouvre les enchères à ZÉRO.


	13. Chapter 13:Je veux que tu te souviennes

**Bonjour a tous! **

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. Merci aussi a ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Un gros merci aussi a ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic a vos histoire préféré, sa me va droit au cœur et sa me donne envie de continuer.**

**Je ne fais jamais ce que je dis. Il était censé ne rester que 2 chapitres et, finalement, il va en rester bien plus si sa continue. J'ai tout changé de l'idée originale et tout va dans un autre sens. Vous le remarquerez vous même. La suite ne sera pas trop dure à deviner. **

**Il y aura aussi la venue d'un héro qu'on a trop souvent oublié. Il était déjà présent dans ma fic, mais la, il le sera encre plus. Alors voila pour vous, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant...**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

-Est-ce que j'ai mes chances?

- Je...

-Na...Nar...ru...Naruto.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la silhouette qui s'avança péniblement vers eux. On voyait bien que, pour lui, seulement respiré lui était très difficile. Il boitait d'une jambe. De ses vêtements déchirés, on pouvait voir plusieurs blessures d'ou le sang s'écoulait encore.

-Neji! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Vas te recoucher.

-Je...

-Non, ne parle pas. Retourne sur le sofa. Une fois que tu te seras bien reposer, nous poussons en discuter.

-D'accord.

La voix autoritaire ne Naruto ne cachait pas l'inquiétude éprouvait pour son ancien amant et Sasuke s'en rendait compte. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et commença à penser qu'il pouvait perdre ce qu'il avait difficilement gagné: la confiance et un peu d'amour de la part de Naruto.

Il regardait le blond reconduite doucement Neji sur le canapé. Il sentit la jalousie monté en lui mais il ne pouvait contre lui car c'était un adversaire trop fort pour lui. Son sentiment d'incertitude devint plus fort lorsqu'il le vit se pencher sur l'autre pour lui parler, une main dans ses longs cheveux. Mais que pouvait-il contre lui. Malgré ses blessures, Sasuke pouvait clairement voir que ce garçon était d'une grande beauté.

Naruto revint dans la pièce ou il était et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir pour l'instant. Je ne peux juger de ce qui l'a poussé à partir. Tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens?

La dernière phrase fut de trop.

-Et toi, tu sais ce que je ressens. Pendant des semaines que j'essaye de lutter contre ton attirance et, maintenant que je me laisse aller, voila le résultat. Je n'ai jamais ressentit sa pour quelqu'un d'autre et voila que je t'arrive avec une certitude de toujours être a tes coté, tu m'envoie balader parce que ton ex est revenu. Alors, voila le genre d'homme que tu es.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu as très bien compris. Je me demande si toute ses paroles, toute ta souffrance n'était pas que des paroles pour mieux te plaindre.

-Et c'est toi qui dis sa. Je te l'interdis. Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai réellement souffert de son départ.

-Le monde n'est pas centré sur toi.

-Tu me traites d'égoïste. Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème?

-Mon problème c'est toi. Mon problème c'est que je t'aime à la folie. Mon problème c'est que je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Mon problème c'est tu le préfères a moi.

Sasuke pleurait franchement, sa respiration entrecouper d'amers sanglots. Naruto resta figer un instant avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit a un seul instant que je le préférais a toi.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas trop difficile a deviner.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime. C'est n'importe quoi peut-être

-Bien sur que non. Je comprends tes sentiments, mais que veux tu que je fasse. Il est si mal en point. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui fermer la porte au nez. Ce n'est pas moi.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto et sécha ses larmes. Il se rendit compte que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressentit de la jalousie et l'avait exprimé. Il en avait même pleuré. Il se dit alors que son amour pour Naruto était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le pensait et se jura de tout faire pour ne pas le perdre. Oui, fois d'Uchiwa que Naruto sera a lui quoi qu'il en coute.

Un grand bruit sec se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

**********

Neji ne voulais pas se reposer malgré ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Il repensa à toutes ses années passées loin de lui et ce fut comme un vide. Quelque chose qui manquait a sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il provoquerait ce manque immense dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait fait ce choix. Pourquoi déjà. Pour lui évidemment. Pour Naruto. Jamais un de ses sourire n'avait manqué d'illuminé ses journée. Il en avait été si heureux.

Était-ce par égoïsme qu'il avait repris le chemin du blond. Par amour. Débarqué comme sa, sans prévenir. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué cet autre garçon. Il n'était pas aveugle malgré ses yeux presque blancs. Neji n'en était pas surpris. Naruto était un beau garçon. Aussi c'était-il résigné à ce qu'il ne l'aime plus. Mais il y avait toujours une lueur d'espoir qu'il l'aime toujours.

Neji se rappela comment il avait pu s'enfuis. Ce fut une nuit assez pleine de surprise. Il ne pensait pas que son oncle le laisserait partir aussi facilement. A croire que, justement, cela avait été trop facile.

****Flash back****

Son oncle venait tout juste de terminer son entretien mensuel avec lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la pièce semble ou était retenu Neji. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite car aucun doute sur ce qu'était venue chercher cet homme. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que subir son triste sort.

Seulement, cet homme ne venait pas pour sa. Neji ne pouvait pas le savoir dont, son corps se mit à trembler d'anticipation, chose habituelle pour quelqu'un qui subir tels atrocités. L'homme tendis le bras et mis sa main chaude sur son front.

-Tu es fiévreux.

-...

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Comment le croire après ce qu'ils lui ont tous fait. Comment le croire. Chaque personne ayant entré dans cette pièce ont fait de lui une simple marionnette sans corde. Pourquoi pour lui se serait différent.

-Foutaise.

-Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire, mais pourtant, il le faudra. Tout le monde n'est pas comme eux.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de penser à Naruto a cette phrase.

-En effet, il ne l'est pas lui.

-Je ne te poserai pas de question. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton malheur prendra fin ce soir.

-Quoi!

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Je ferai en sorte que, des ce soir, tu sortes d'ici et que ton oncle ne puisse plus jamais interférer dans ta vie par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit.

-Pourquoi?

-Personne ne mérite de vivre comme sa.

Neji de mit à poser des questions. Sans même le remarquer, l'inconnu s'approcha de lui et défit les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. Lorsque le brun croisa le regard de l'autre, un frisson lui parcourra le dos. N'avait-il jamais ressentis sa auparavant. Un sentiment qu'il pensait enfouis au fond de lui, enchainer a cet autre personne pour qui il gardait maladivement son cœur venait de refaire surface, brisant a jamais l'illusion qu'il avait tenté de gardé au fond de lui.

-Vous voila bientôt libre.

- Resterai-vous avec moi?

-Jusqu'a ce que vous respirerez l'aire frais de la liberté.

-Je...

-Ne parle pas pour l'instant.

L'inconnu lui tendit la main. Neji la prit sans hésiter, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Lui qui, d'habitude tremblait au simple toucher d'une personne. Il lui donna les habits qui gisait par terre afin de vêtir son corps nu refroidit par la température de la pièce. Le corps de Neji était recouvert de plaie, mais l'inconnu l'aida avec patience. Le sauveur de Neji l'entraina dans les couloirs désert qui, habituellement bondé de monde, était silencieux. On pouvait même entendre l'écho de leurs pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux individus étaient à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Il fut surpris que l'homme n'aie rien tenté avec lui seulement, il ne voulait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Peut-être que le prix de sa liberté sera son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une autre fois comparé à une liberté prochaine. Son cœur manquais d'explosé a chaque fois qu'il repensait a sa.

-Pourquoi?

La voix de Neji se perdit dans l'obscurité. Il eut un long silence avant que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

-Pour que je me pardonne. Pour faire une bonne action dans ma vie. Pour qu'un jour, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire, Sasuke me pardonne un jour et que mon petit frère m'ouvre les bras.

-Je suis sur que, peu importe ce que vous avez fait, il saura vous pardonner.

-j'aimerais pouvoir le serré dans mes bras. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. D'ici la, tu peux continuer ton chemin seul. Tu es près de la ville. Sache que je serai près de toi à tout moment si tu as besoin de mon aider. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Mais je...

-Itachi. Uchiwa Itachi.

Neji regarda le grand homme, dont ses cheveux long, quoique plus court de lui se retourner et partir dans une autre direction.

***Fin de Flash Back****

Neji regarda le plafond avant d'entendre les voix de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait alors, prudemment, il se leva et se rendit doucement vers la porte. Il était trop curieux. Mais il n'aurait pas du faire sa.

_-Et c'est toit qui dis sa. Je t'interdis de dire sa. Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai réellement souffert de son départ._

_-Le monde n'est pas centré sur toi. _

_-Tu me traites d'égoïsme. Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème? _

_-Mon problème c'est toi. Mon problème c'est que je t'aime à la folie. Mon problème c'est que je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Mon problème c'est tu le préfère a moi._

Alors, l'autre homme était amoureux de Naruto. Son cœur commençait à lui faire mal. En même temps, qui ne tomberait pas amoureux du blond. Celui-ci avait la faculté de ce faire aimé de tout le monde. Neji de mit à penser que sa venue n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Bien sur qu'il voulait lui demander pardon, mais il ne voulait pas revenir dans sa vie s'il avait déjà construit sa vie.

_-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit a un seul instant que je le préférais a toi. _

_-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas trop difficile a deviner._

_-Tu raconte n'importe quoi._

_-Je t'aime. C'est n'importe quoi peut-être_

_-Bien sur que non. Je comprends tes sentiments, mais que veux tu que je fasse. Il est si mal en point. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui fermer la porte au nez. Ce n'est pas moi._

Bien sur, il aurait du s'en douter. Il le savait. Trop d'année on passé. Sur qu'il a du l'oublier. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. N'y tenant plus, il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**********

Les vêtements recouvrait le sol aussi nonchalamment comme si leurs véritable place ce trouvait a cet endroit. Sur le lit, deux hommes se caressaient tendrement.

-Dis Kakashi, on reste ensemble hein?

-Bien sur amour. Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils reprirent leur baiser et l'argenté alla un peu plus loin. Iruka sursauta quelques peu, mais n'arrêta pas le geste de son amant. Kakashi glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire et s'activa a lui donner du plaisir. Lentement, la tension montait dans la pièce de même que les gémissements du brun qui aimait cette douce torture. Kakashi sourit en voyant le visage de son amour viré de plus en plus rouge à chaque mouvement.

Il embrassa ses lèvres chastement pour descendre dans le cou bronzé de son partenaire ou il fit un suçon, assurant ainsi sa possession. Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas, se perdit dans le nombril avant de le contourner et de descendre toujours plus bas. Iruka se sentais bien entre les mains experte de Kakashi. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir et savait que ce n'étais que le début.

Kakashi passa un coup de langue sur le sexe déjà bien dressé d'Iruka avant de le prendre activement en bouche. Iruka poussa alors un long soupire de bien être. L'argenté fit de lent va et viens qui, doucement, se fit plus rapide. Iruka ne pouvait empêcher les son aigu sortir de sa bouche, ce qui fi sourire, comme il le pouvait, Kakashi. Le brun se fit présenter deux doigt et prit dans sa bouche pour leur imposer le même rythme que Kakashi, les mouillant le plus qu'il pouvait. Une fois que l'autre les trouva bien humidifier, il les présenta a son orifice.

Au premier doigt, Iruka se cambra, mais la désagréable sensation se dissipa vite. Kakashi en mit alors un deuxième ou le sentiment d'étrangeté et d'inconfort repris. Au troisième, la douleur se fit plus forte, mais après un moment, Kakashi le jugea prêt.

Kakashi remonta pour reprendre possession des lèvres de son aimé et se positionna près de son entré. Il le pénétra avec douceur, guettant la moindre grimace de douleur. Iruka avait mal, certes, mais le fait de ce soit Kakashi atténuait la douleur un tant soit peu. Des larmes s'échappa de ses yeux et Kakashi s'en voulu. Il allait se retirer quand Iruka referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Kakashi lui intimant de continuer.

L'argenté patienta un moment afin que son amant s'habitue a sa présence puis fit le lent mouvement de va et viens. Bientôt, la douleur ce changea en plaisir pure et Kakashi alla de plus en plus vite lorsqu'Iruka le lui cria. Les gémissements du brun était comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du plus vieux. Celui-ci ne s'en lassait pas et fit tout son possible pour l'entendre encore et encore. Aussi prit-il le sexe d'Iruka pour lui imposer le même rythme que son bassin. Le dauphin de se retenait plus et hurlait son plaisir. Kakashi grogna, sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et dans un dernier élan, les deux jouirent en même temps. Essoufflé, Kakashi se laissa tomber sur son amour pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs cœurs battait vite et en même temps.

Après un moment, Le gris se positionna plus confortablement et prit Iruka dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas redescendu de son petit nuage. Un sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres de Kakashi, ils avaient atteint le septième ciel.

**********

-...ji... Neji...

-hum...

-Il se réveille Sasuke.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Mais pourquoi étais-tu debout au juste? Je t'avais dis que te reposer.

-Tout porte à croire qu'il a entendu notre conversation, Naruto.

Le dit Naruto blêmit à cette phrase que Neji approuva d'un signe de tête. Le blessé se retrouvait allongé sur le canapé ou un brun et un blond le fixait intensément. Cela, il fallait l'avouer, le mettait énormément mal a l'aise.

-Je sais que... Ma venue ici n'est pas très... Comment dire... Attendu. Mais sache que je ne vais pas m'imposer. J'ai compris, ne m'en dit pas plus.

-Mais je...

-Non Naruto. Je t'ai trop fait de mal et je suis tout à fait conscient. Tout est de ma faute.

- Explique-moi au moins.

-Je...

Neji regarda le brun d'un air étrange. Sasuke savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Naruto seul avec ce garçon.

-Sasuke, tu peux nous laisser.

Sasuke? Il semblait a Neji d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom la.

_-Pour que je me pardonne. Pour faire une bonne action dans ma vie. Pour qu'un jour, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire, Sasuke me pardonne un jour et que mon petit frère m'ouvre les bras._

-Sasuke!

Neji le regardait en répétant son nom. Sasuke, quant à lui, se demandait, pourquoi il le répétait sans cesse. Naruto semblait aussi perdu que lui.

-Sasuke, quel est ton nom de famille?

-Uchiwa. Pourquoi?

-Tu s le... Le frère de celui qui ma sauvé. Tu es le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

**Voila... C'est la fin du chapitre.**

**Je l'ai tout réécrit. Il n'était même pas censé y avoir de lemon. **

**C'est mon tout deuxième, soyez indulgent. Si vous l'êtes, il y en aura probablement un autre.**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques. (Gentilles et constructives)**

**La suite viendra.... Pour sur, bien que je ne sais pas quand exactement. J'ai des tonnes de chose a réglé.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse...**


	14. Chapter 14:Je veux que tu reviennes

Bonjour a tous!

Je suis bien désoler de cet écart de temps à publier mais avec les examens qui approchent, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une reviews, ca fait tellement plaisir.

Je voulais aussi vous avertir que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Il ne me restera qu'à écrire l'épilogue. Mais sachez que j'ai d'autres projets ainsi que ceux qui sont déjà en cours.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!

* * *

-Kabuto, nous changeons le plan. C'est cette nuit que ca se passera. Va chez Naruto et apporte-le ici. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures avec Iruka.

Orochimaru eut un rire satanique avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. Kabuto resta la, un sourire coller sur le visage. Lentement, il prit le combiner du téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il avait toujours rêvé de composer.

**********

Sasuke? Il semblait a Neji d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom la.

_-Pour que je me pardonne. Pour faire une bonne action dans ma vie. Pour qu'un jour, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire, Sasuke me pardonne un jour et que mon petit frère m'ouvre les bras._

-Sasuke!

Neji le regardait en répétant son nom. Sasuke, quant à lui, se demandait, pourquoi il le répétait sans cesse. Naruto semblait aussi perdu que lui.

-Sasuke, quel est ton nom de famille?

-Uchiwa. Pourquoi?

-Tu s le... Le frère de celui qui ma sauvé. Tu es le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Sasuke fit de gros yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Lui qui avait juré ne put vouloir en entendre parler, voila que son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Naruto, quant a lui, resta silencieux mais intima a Neji de poursuivre.

-Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, mais une personne est bien venue.

-Tu es bien sur que c'était bien Itachi Uchiwa.

La voix de Sasuke était tremblante. Il ne voulait pas croire que son frère ait put faire une chose pareille alors qu'il était, pour Sasuke, une personne qui n'avait pas été la pour lui dans sa jeunesse mais qui l'avait toujours protégé de loin. Bien qu'au début il l'avait hait de tout son cœur, ce sentiment avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Mizuki. Son frère était devenu un héro et il ne voulait pas faire fondre cet espoir si le Hyuuga se trompait. Cependant, Neji lui prouva le contraire.

-Il a parlé de toi.

-Pardon.

-Il a dit vouloir ton pardon.

-Mais c'est insensé. S'il le voulait vraiment, il serait venu le chercher. Mais jamais il a prit le temps de venir m'en parler.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à affronter ton regard. Il s'en veut encore et c'est pour lui une façon d'atténuer sa peine.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui qui avait pensé ne jamais revoir son grand frère espérait vraiment qu'il revienne et qu'il le serre dans ses bras. Toutes les choses qu'il avait pu faire s'arracha à sa mémoire et le souvenir d'un grand frère aimant lui revint en mémoire.

-Si seulement je savais ou il était.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne serait jamais loin de moi.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke prit sa veste et sortit de la pièce sans entendre son nom crier par Naruto, suivit du regard par un Neji incrédule. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Naruto n'osait pas parler. Neji non plus. C'était comme si ils se trouvaient face a un inconnu. Aucun, l'un comme l'autre. Ne se sentait à l'aise. Neji ne comprenait pas. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, maintenant que le blond se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Naruto se sentait mal car maintenant qu'il avait juré à Sasuke de mettre Neji de coté pour lui, le retrouver devant sa porte de soir même foutait à l'eau tout ses plans. Cependant, il se rappela qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qui c'était passé quelques années plus tôt.

-Dis-moi, Neji, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant ces années ou tu as disparu?

Neji le regarda, surpris. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il devait comprendre. Il devait le dire. Ce poids pesait très lourd sur lui. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il éclata en sanglot amers tout en se projetant sur le blond. Naruto le recueillit tant bien que mal et entoura ses bras sur le corps maigre du brun.

Cela prit un certain temps avait que Naji ne parvienne à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait subit durant ces dernières années. Vraiment troublé, Naruto pleura en silence tout en resserra ses bras comme une protection inutile. Quel horreur avait pu traverser Neji, le garçon qu'il avait tant aimé. Aujourd'hui, bien que l'amour qui les unissaient autrefois existe encore, d'un regard ils savaient que trop de chose entretemps c'était passé pour rebâtir une vie ensemble.

Comme si quelque chose c'était brisé entre eux.

Naruto avait trouvé un autre homme a aime, une personne qui serait capable de le rendre heureux alors que Neji avait des cicatrices qui ne refermerait sans doute jamais. Le brun n'avait qu'a regarder le blond pour que reviennent tout ces souvenirs puisque c'est pour lui qu'il a traversé tout sa. C'est pur Naruto que son corps est passé dans les mains de ceux de ces pervers et ceux de son oncle. Oui c'était pour lui. Il avait fait ce choix. Car personne ne devait briser cet ange qui, bien qu'encore a lui, devait vivre sa vie. Son oncle avait été ravi de sa décision. C'était le corps de Naruto ou le sien. Oui, il avait mal mais non, il ne regrettait pas.

Les larmes de Neji se tarirent au bout d'une heure ou le sommeille le gagna. Il s'endormit dans les bras de son ex et celui-ci le déposa sur le canapé, tristement. Il l'avait tant aimé et attendu. Maintenant qu'il était la, tout était différent. C'était difficile et bien que ce n'était pas de la faute de Neji, il avait déjà fait son choix.

**********

A quelques pas de la, un jeune homme cherchait dans le noir de la nuit quelque chose de bien précis. Bien sur Sasuke ce ne faisait pas trop d'illusion quant a retrouvé son frère si celui-ci refusait de se montré. Jamais cet espoir de le revoir n'avait été aussi grand. Ou il aurait bien pu attendre de connaitre l'histoire de Neji, mais à vrai dire, tout ce dont il se souciait, était la raison de son héroïsme.

Il se rappelait quand il était petit a quel point son grand frère était protecteur envers lui. A chaque fois qu'il était avec Itachi, il se sentait toujours en sécurité. Tous les sourires qui lui avaient donnée, tous ces bonheurs qu'il avait apportés, Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier le merveilleux frère qu'il avait été.

Quelques heures ont passé et aucune trace de son frère. La nuit ne laisserait pas place au soleil avant quelques heures encore mais Sasuke se sentait si fatiguer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis un moment. Un énorme poids pesait sur son cœur depuis des années et tout son corps ne demandait que délivrance. Puis, comme dans un espoir perdu, sa voix tremble mais plutôt forte dans cette nuit silencieuse, il cria:

-JE TE PARDONNE ITACHI, JE TE PARDONNE.

Il tomba à genou et pleura de plus belle tout en marmonnant, les bras contre son corps et se balançant d'avant en arrière. On aurait pu le prendre pour un évadé de l'asile mais puis qu'il était seul...

Enfin, pas si seul puisqu'une personne l'avait suivit depuis sa sortit de la maison. Il avait aussi vu sa douleur et étendu son cri. Cependant, il hésitait toujours. Il ne savait pas, a ce moment la, que Neji verrait son petit frère. Avait-il gaffé? Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait? Cette absence, comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublié?

Toutes ces questions brouillait l'esprit d'Itachi et ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Mais devant cette âme blessée, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer ses erreurs s'il fuyait toujours son petit frère. Lentement, tentant vainement de faire taire ses tremblement, il approcha de Sasuke et mis une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Sasuke eut un sursaut et se retourna rapidement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent par surprise et ses sanglots cessèrent. Il se releva lentement de tout son long, et bien qu'Itachi soit bien plus grand que Sasuke, celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment avant que les larmes de Sasuke ne réapparaissent et que le plus petit brun fondit dans les bras de son ainé. Itachi, qui avait l'habitude de le faire avant, se rappela comment faire pour réconforter son cadet.

Il se mit à chantonner une chanson qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter lorsqu'il y avait un orage ou que Sasuke avait fait un cauchemar lorsqu'il était petit. Cette chanson fit naitre en Sasuke un sentiment qu'il croyait disparu pour toujours. Il resta dans les bras d'Itachi jusqu'a la fin de la chanson avant de s'éloigner

-Tu es vraiment la?

-Bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Leurs voix étaient tremblante tellement leurs émotions étaient forte. Toutes ses années de distance les avaient éloignés et ils avaient énormément temps à rattraper.

-Itachi, vas-tu rester avec moi?

-Je ne crois pas que...

-S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu n'as pas à dire des choses que tu ne pense pas. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal et je ne mérité pas d'être avec toi.

-Mais n'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire à l' instant. Je te pardonne Idiot. Je te pardonne.

Les larmes se remirent à couler et il parsemait le torse de son frère de faibles coups de poing.

-Je t'interdis de me quitter une autre fois. Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Tu es la seul personne qui me reste de ma famille. Je sais que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi.

-Tu as lu la lettre? Comment? J'étais pourtant sur qu'il était mort avant de pouvoir le faire.

-Bien sur que si. Il me la donner lorsque je suis allé chercher Iruka. Si je n'avais pas compris avant, je n'étais qu'un idiot. Maintenant, c'est différent. Reviens, je t'en pris. Tu ne crois pas que ce jeu a assez duré! Ne fais pas l'enfant capricieux et redeviens le grand frère que j'aimais tant.

-Sasuke, je suis tellement désoler.

Itachi prit la main de son petit frère et la plaça sur son cœur. Sensible à son besoin familial, il ne pouvait pas lui non plus faire taire son cœur. Ce ne fut autant pas un besoin qu'une volonté folle qui lui fit dire:

-De par ce cœur qui bat maintenant, plus jamais je ne partirai. Je resterai toujours a tes cotés et, ensemble, reformons la famille que nous avions été jadis.

Devant se serment solennelle, Sasuke sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et repris son frère dans ses bras. Oui, a partir de maintenant, il pouvait réellement avancer dans la vie. Il pouvait désormais vivre pour de bon. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaule venait de disparaitre en même temps que cette dernière larmes qui coulait de la joue pale mais rougit du plus jeunes des Uchiwas.

Itachi pensa aussi à un certain petit brun qu'il avait laissé partir. Il l'avait suivit jusqu'ici pour être sur qu'il irait en lieu sur. Il avait bien fait. Peut-être le reverrait-il?

**********

Kakashi et Iruka se reposait sur le canapé du salon. Il était très tard mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de dormir. Depuis que Kakashi avait reçus une balle en pleine poitrine, bien qu'elle soit guérit, ce soir la douleur l'empêchait de dormir. Iruka tentait tant bien que mal, car il avait un peu mal su derrière, d'apaiser sa douleur en le massant.

-Crois-tu que c'est mauvais signe?

-Pourquoi ca le serait, Iruka?

-Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que tu as eu mal comme sa, j'avais oublié un plat dans le four et nous avons bien faillit passer au feu.

-Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es sait?

-Arg.! Je n'ai pas envie de m'obstiner avec toi, mon amour. Masse-moi et on verra après.

-Tu as de cette manière toi!

-C'est comme sa que tu m'aime.

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent tendrement. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Iruka avait repris plus de confiance et Kakashi de découvrit une passion pour le ménage. Par contre, leur tendresse ne dura pas longtemps car quelqu'un d'indésirable les interrompit.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent en même temps pour voir avec horreur qu'Orochimaru se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte du salon. Iruka se demandait comment il avait put pénétrer dans la maison puis qu'il avait pris soin de bien faire le tour de la demeure pour vérifier justement ce genre d'effraction. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit son courage a deux mains et tonna d'une voix forte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Je suis venu prendre ce qui me revient de droit.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous appartenir dans cette maison.

-Moi oui, n'est-ce pas Iruka.

-Iruka...

Kakashi se retourna ver son amant. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas venu pour prendre le thé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler, Kakashi, je t'assure.

-Je te crois, Iruka.

Orochimaru c'étais rapprocher tandis qu'Iruka aidait Kakashi à se relever. Le brun se dirigeait vers le téléphone alors Orochimaru le mit en garde.

-Si tu appelle la police, Naruto ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour.

Bien sur, Orochimaru ne pouvais savoir que Kabuto n'en avait rien fait. Il avait une confiance aveugle envers cet homme. Il avait mis sa vie entre ses mains et il en payera le prix. Seulement, Iruka l'ignorais aussi et l'intrus put voir son visage tanné blanchir.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal.

-Alors éloigne toi de ce fichu téléphone.

De sa poche, il sortit une arme qu'il pointa directement sur Kakashi.

-Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, Hatake.

Iruka commença à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas que tout sa recommence. Jamais au monde il n'avait eu plus peur qu'à l' instant où la balle de Mizuki avait touché la poitrine de l'argenté. Il prit Kakashi dans ses bras en prenant sois de ne pas lui faire trop mal et se plaça devant le tireur.

Kakashi n'était pas d'accord avec sa mais il ne pouvait répliquer car la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Plus forte même que lorsqu'il s'était fait réellement tiré dessus. Il tomba a genou et Iruka le suivit, sous les yeux d'un Orochimaru plus que satisfait. Finalement, après un bon moment de silence, Iruka prit la parole.

-Qu'attendez vous de moi?

-Que tu deviennes mon jouet.

-QUOI!

La voix d'Iruka et de Kakashi se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. C'était absurde. Personne ne pouvait vouloir une chose pareille.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Tu as très bien compris Iruka.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter sa. Vous me répugner.

-Quelle méchanceté.

-Vous vous croyez mieux.

-Par du tout. Mais sache que si tu refuse, Naruto te remplacera. Il est si mignon, j'ai très hâte de voir son visage se tordre de douleur lorsque je...

-ASSEZ. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire sa.

-Tu crois être assez fort pour te battre contre moi.

Kakashi assistait à la scène sans pouvoir faire quoi que soit. Son cœur battait terriblement fort t il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il c'était pourtant promis que si jamais on voulait encore du mal a son Iruka, il le protégerait au péril de sa vie. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'homme de sa vie. La douleur le tenait clouer au sol et il ne pouvait que prier pour que tout ce passe bien.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux rien cotre moi.

Puis, Orochimaru s'approcha d'Iruka qui se tenait fermement à Kakashi. Il le tira pas ses cheveux défait et le jeta de l'autre coté de la pièce. Kakashi poussa un cri lui fit très mal tandis qu'Orochimaru lui attachait les mains derrière le dos. Iruka tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. De son regard coulait des larmes. Des penser pour son homme qu'il entendait gémir depuis sa position.

Une fois qu'Orochimaru en eut fini avec l'argenté, il s'approcha d'Iruka très lentement.

-Maintenant, tu n'a plus d'échappatoire. Tu m'appartiens et je vais le prouver à ce stupide Hatake qui n'a pas la force de te préserver de moi. Mais tu verras, moi je vais te protégé.

En prononçant ces paroles, il eut un rictus mauvais, pervers. Jamais Iruka n'aurait cru revivre sa. Mais cette fois-ci, il devis bien admettre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme l'autre fois. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

La main d'Orochimaru commença à se balader sur le corps du dauphin. Il frisson de révulsion le prit.

-Naruto...

-Il est trop tard pour lui maintenant.

-QUOI...

Il ne put continuer car Orochimaru posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Iruka. Une baiser cruel et remplit de méchanceté. Iruka tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais n'y parvint pas. Kakashi assistait à toute la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Leurs corps tremblèrent en même temps. Iruka croisa le regard de son amant pendant que le baiser d'Orochimaru devenait plus bestial. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il devait de résigner. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Naruto avant de laisser son esprit voyager ailleurs, loin de tout ca.

Seulement, la porte s'ouvrit comme n espoir inattendu. Les policiers entraient dans la maison et se saisirent d'Orochimaru avant le coup fatal.

-Monsieur Orochimaru, vous êtes en états d'arrestation, vous pouvez garder le silence sinon tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utiliser contre vous.

Ce fut la fin d'un cauchemar. Kakashi fut détaché et se dirigea vers Iruka qu'il couvrit de sa veste. Il le prit dans ses bras ou ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement. La police vint vers eux et leur dit les mots qu'il espérait tant entendre.

-Messieurs, sachez que, désormais, plus personne ne vous portera préjudice. Orochimaru a été emprisonner ainsi que tout ses complices, vous pourrez vivre normalement. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'a demander.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre.

Rappeler vous que c'est le dernier.

Des Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15:Je veux,Je t'aime!

Bonjour!

Voici la fin de mon histoire.

Ca me fait presque de la peine, mais je suis aussi soulagée. Je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui ont suivit mon histoire, qui ont laissée des reviews ou qui m'ont données des conseils.

Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec l'idée original que je m'étais faite au départ, mais elle aura quand même été un plaisir à écrire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

(J'ai corrigé toutes les fautes que j'ai pu trouvé.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil plombait sur la ville éveillée. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà levés et marchait dans les rues afin de commencer cette journée. L'air était frais et les oiseaux chantaient et volaient à travers les arbres. Deux personnes dormaient enlacés tant et si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été moulé ensemble. Le petit blond s'accrochait au brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les raillons du soleil taquinaient son nez et le réveilla. La vision qui lui apparu le fit sourire. Sasuke, dormant près de lui, la bouche entrouverte d'ou un peu de salive s'échappait.

Il était heureux maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il ne le regrettait pas. Et dire que cela remontait a cinq mois. Et oui, déjà cinq mois de pur bonheur avec ce beau brun comme petit ami. Seulement, le petit hic, c'est que nous n'avons jamais été plus loin que des baisers que quelques caresses. Naruto était un peu déçu, mais en même temps, c'était lui qui avait décidé sa, voulant prendre le temps de connaitre Sasuke avant de passer a l'acte.

On peut croire que Naruto est une petite nature de faire patienter Sasuke pour une raison aussi stupide, mais en fait, Sasuke est d'accord. Du moins, sa tête l'est car son corps ne vous dirait pas la même chose.

Sasuke fini par se réveiller lui aussi, une heure plus tard. Il vit deux orbes d'un bleu intense le fixer. Il lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun passa sa main sous le chandail de Naruto. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas puisqu'il avait l'habitude. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, leur respiration devient plus rapide. Les yeux fermé, leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre sans retenu. Puis, doucement, la main de Sasuke glissa dans le pantalon de Naruto qui se crispa lorsqu'il sentit qu'il touchait une partie qui ne lui était pas autorisé.

Naruto voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais il n'en eu pas le courage. Plusieurs fois il avait senti les besoin du brun et il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, c'est comme s'il ne se sentait pas près. Il aimait énormément Sasuke, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Comme si faire l'amour avec Sasuke était comme signé une sorte de contrat et Naruto se sentait pris dans tout sa.

Sasuke, voyant que Naruto ne refusait pas ce qu'il avait entreprit, poussa l'audace de prendre le membre dans sa main et commença de longs vas et viens. Le blond en eut le souffle coupé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ca. Même avec Neji ca avait été différent. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et Sasuke, content de son effet, alla de plus en plus vite. Il finit même par retirer le pantalon de Naruto sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Le brun retourna Naruto pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos et l'embrassa. Il le débarrassa aussi de son t-shirt encombrant. Sasuke descendit dans le cou du blond pour mordiller cette peau bronzé. Il descendait un peu plus bas pour aller chercher les boutons de chaire sur sa poitrine. Continuant ses mouvements de main un peu plus bas, il prit plaisir à lécher ses tétons durcit. Naruto voyait des étoila, Il aimait ces sensations et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela cesse. Sasuke continua son ascendance pour venir taquiner le bout du membre du blond.

Naruto gémit plus fort que les autres fois. C'était tellement merveilleux pour lui. Le brun finit par prendre le membre en bouche, au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Il alla de plus en plus vite et la jouissance de Naruto se faisait ardemment sentir. Ce besoin fut comblé assez rapidement. Les gémissements rauques de Naruto c'était presque transformé en cris tant le plaisir pour lui était intense.

-Sas...Sasu... Je...Je vais...

-Ne te retiens pas.

Cette seule phrase suffit pour qu'il se relâche dans la bouche de son partenaire. Naruto de vit pas se que Sasuke a fait pas la suite, il ne put que le sentir s'installer a coté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et Naruto, encore tremblant, s'accrocha aux vêtements que son petit ami portait encore. Il pensait ne pas vouloir aller plus loin bien qu'il avait apprécié ce qui c'était passé. Puis, Sasuke prit la parole.

-Je suis content que tu m'ais laissé faire sa.

-Ah ouais!

-Je te trouve très beau!

Naruto rougit à ce compliment surtout qu'il était le seul des deux à être complètement nu. D'ailleurs, il se posa des questions à savoir quand le brun l'avait dévêtit. Il se dit qu'il devait être trop absorbé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait face aux bons soins de Sasuke. Il frissonna quelque peu, assez pour que Sasuke s'en aperçoive. Il se leva et retira ses propres vêtements, ce qui fit rougir Naruto encore plus.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je me déshabille, tu ne vois pas?

-Mais si, mais pourquoi?

-Pour te réchauffer quelle question!

Naruto commençais un peu à paniquer. Le réchauffer. Il y avait d'autre façon de faire, comme s'habiller pas exemple. Il allait protester lorsque Sasuke abaissa son boxer. Il prit peur et se cacha sous la couette. Sasuke émit un petit rire. Il savait pourquoi Naruto était réticent et, ce matin, il avait décidé de passé au-delà. Il voulait vraiment que Naruto et lui passe a l'étape supérieur. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il avait allumé la lumière dans sa vie et il voulait vraiment lui montré a quel point son amour pour lui est réelle. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille à une autre personne. A une autre personne, il l'aurait tout simplement baisé. Lui, il tenait vraiment à lui faire l'amour parce qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Et il voulait que Naruto le comprenne.

Il n'y avait pas de contrat après cet acte. Il voulait juste vivre son amour avec lui. Il prit la couette et se plaça en dessous et alla a la recherche du blond. Un blond qu'il retrouva en boule non loin du bord du lit.

- Naruto, approche-toi!

-Non.

-Viens.

-Non.

-Je ne me démontrai pas.

-Moi non plus. Et je suis tenace.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire une chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

-Je le sais. Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors, pourquoi tu hésite?

Naruto avait envie de lui dire qu'il en mourrait d'envie, mais qu'il avait peur. Il se trouvait stupide. Il avait peur de souffrir encore. Oui, c'était sa. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. L'amour que lui portait Sasuke était réel et il le savait. Il avait aussi peur de se sentir pris. Kami-sama que c'était dure parfois l'amour. Mais en même temps, qui a dit que c'était facile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il marchait lentement. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'important. A ses yeux en tout cas. Oui, il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Ses yeux hantaient toujours ses nuits depuis ces jours. Le procès avait été un succès et son oncle se retrouvait enfin en prison. Il tentait à présent de vivre une vie normal bien que la passé vienne souvent hanté ses nuits. Nombreuses sont les fois ou il c'était réveiller durant la nuit en larmes, l'appelant lui pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

Depuis qu'il avait mis les choses aux clair avec Naruto, il c'était aperçu, avec du recul, que l'amour qu'il portait a Naruto n'avait été que mensonge durant toutes ses années. Bien sur qu'il avait une affection particulière pour le jeune blond, mais ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour ce trouvait être tout simplement de la fraternité très forte.

Maintenant que la place de Naruto dans son cœur a retrouvé son sens, il pouvait passer à autre chose.

Il marchait fièrement, le plus possible, comme il lui avait dit de faire. Il l'aidait a ce sortir de sa misère. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours derrière lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il n'y a pas une journée ou l'homme appelle Neji pour lui insufflé du courage.

Le brun aux yeux opalescent entra dans le restaurent ou il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec son sauveteur. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Itachi!

-Bonjour Neji.

Itachi s'avance pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa vie prendra cette tournure. Après le procès, on le jugea innocent pour les crimes qu'il aurait pu perpétuer grâce a sa bonne action, Neji ne cessais de l'en remercier, et la promesse de toujours se tenir droit. Avec l'aide de Neji, et surtout celle de son frère, il y parvenait.

L'organisation a été complètement démantelée avec son aide et tous avaient été jugés sévèrement.

Le plus vieux des Uchiwa étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouver son cher petit frère. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que se retrouver en famille après toutes ses années d'éloignements. Maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être accomplit.

Ils prirent place à la table. Leur conversation tournait presque toujours autour de la même chose, c'est-a-dire, le rétablissement de Neji face a ce qu'il a du endurer a cause de son oncle.

-Alors, Neji, as-tu fais des cauchemars?

-Oui, toujours le même. Je crois que ca ne disparaitra sans doute jamais.

-C'est sure qu'il y aura une partie de toit qui va toujours repenser a l'horreur que tu as vécu là-bas, mais sache que tu n'as pas a vivre sa tout seul. Je suis la maintenant.

-C'est vraiment bien gentil a toi de faire tout sa pour moi. Avec tout ce que tu as fais, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Tu le sauras au moment venu.

Neji avait confiance en Itachi. Après Naruto, il était la seul personne qu'il laissait le toucher sans qu'il ait une sensation de dégout. Il trouvait ca étrange que même Sasuke, lorsqu'il touchait Neji d'un simple effleurement, il avait une sensation de dégout. Avec Itachi, c'était différent. Un sentiment naissant germait dans son cœur et malgré le fait que ca lui faisait peur, Neji était très courageux, il savait qu'avec Itachi la peur n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Itachi prit la main de Neji avant de poursuivre.

-Avant que je ne te sorte de ton trou, j'ignorais totalement ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Toutefois, cette porte m'intriguait. J'y suis retourné un soir et c'est la que j'ai entendu tes cris. Ils resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Quand je t'ai vu, allongé dans ce lit miteux, j'ai su que ma vie avait changé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te libéré ce soir la. Mais en te voyant, quelque chose c'est produit en moi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas le héro que tu crois. Je faisais parti du groupe qui te faisait du mal. Je suis un criminel.

Neji l'écouta attentivement tout en gardant un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas vrai.

-Tu as tord. Tu n'es pas un criminel, sinon tu serais toujours là-bas, et moi aussi. Ce que tu as fait ce soir la à changé le court de ta vie. Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais. Tu as aidé à faire emprisonner tous ceux qui étaient avec mon oncle. Tu as fait enfermer des tonnes de criminel. Si tu en étais encore un, tu serais parmi eux aujourd'hui.

Les mots de Neji touchèrent profondément Itachi. Il lui fit un sourire avant de poursuivre.

-Tu es sur que tu n'es pas un ange!

Cette exclamation surpris Neji. Un ange? Lui? Non, impossible. Un ange était pure, chaste. Lui, n'était que souillure et il n'avait rien de pur. A son regard, Itachi comprit tout de suite.

-Peut importe ce que tu penses. Tu es un ange pour moi car tu m'as fais changer. Oui, un bel ange à qui est arrivé de mauvaises choses qu'il te faudra oublier. Et je serai la, et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non.

-Parce que je...

-Avez-vous choisit?

Le serveur était arrivé pile au moment de la déclaration, prenant au dépourvu les deux hommes. Sans une ni deux, Itachi prit la main du plus jeune avant de sortir du restaurant, sous l'œil ahuri du serveur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Neji le questionna.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu entrainé dehors?

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y.

-Pas ici.

Itachi ramena Neji chez lui qui l'invita à entré dans son appartement.

-Tu veux quelques choses à boire?

-Non merci. Viens plutôt par la.

-D'accord.

Ils s'assirent sur le sofa blanc de Neji. Itachi le regarda longuement avant de lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au restaurant.

-Neji, je sais que cela peu sembler un peu soudain pour toi mais... Je me lance. Depuis quelques temps, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Même plus que sa. Lorsque je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tes cheveux, à tes yeux. Ton sourire est si magnifique que je pourrais me priver de soleil durant toute ma vie si ton sourire venait illuminer mes journées. Quant tu repars le soir, me laissant seul, il y a comme un vide en dedans de moi que je n'arrive pas a comblé. Bref, je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Itachi n'eut pas a s'en inquiète que Neji lui fondit dessus pour lui donner un baiser avec foudre. Itachi, bien que très surpris, répondu ardemment au baiser. Neji, dont toutes pensé était dirigé vers l'homme qu'il embrassait, avait tout oublié. Toutes ses années de silence et de souffrance. Il se sentait enfin comme un homme accompli. Il avait l'impression de valoir, d'être quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'efface. Il voulait... Itachi. Sur ce, il ne lui dit qu'un simple mot. Un mot qui voulait tout dire.

-Merci.

Itachi lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Après un moment, il étendit Naji sur le dos et se plaça par dessus afin de voir son visage. Dans les yeux du plus jeune brillait une flamme qu'il avait crue éteinte a jamais. Par amour. Par amour il allait aimer cet homme. Bien sur, je ne vois pas comment on peu aimer autrement, mais il aimait penser comme ca. Par amour, il allait aimer et être aimer. Itachi lui demanda la permission. Une permission qui lui fut accordé.

Lentement mais surement, ils mêlèrent leurs corps ensemble. Enfin Neji faisait quelque chose pour lui. Enfin, il donnait son corps à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Bien qu'il ait toujours pensé que se serait Naruto, Neji ne regrettait rien. Il aimait Itachi. Il l'aimait et, rien que pour lui, il allait tout lui donner. Même sa vie s'il le faut.

Du coté d'Itachi, il pensait exactement la même chose. Sa vie se tenant entre ses bras et a partir d'aujourd'hui, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que plus rien arrive a son bel ange.

-Merci.

Merci, car ce soir, Neji ne fera aucun cauchemar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se laissa tomber doucement sur le torse de Naruto en sueur. Il avait réussit à convaincre Naruto que l'amour qu'il lui portait était sincère. Naruto ne regrettait pas sa décision non plus d'ailleurs. Il était comblé. Il n'aurait jamais du attendre si longtemps avant de recevoir son amour. Il aimait profondément Sasuke.

Ce qui venait de ce passer venait de lui prouver a quel point il avait été dans l'erreur. Sasuke lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne une chose. La chose la plus importante. Celle de vivre un jour a la fois. Celle d'aimer Sasuke chaque jour que Dieu lui donne.

C'est sur qu'il y aura des bons jours comme des mauvais, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne laisserait passer cette chance de vivre l'amour enfin. Il c'était décidé. Demain, il allait aimer encore plus Sasuke. Et le lendemain aussi et ainsi jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive. Il en était certain.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment avant que le regard du blondinet ne se détourne vers le cadran afin de voir l'heure qu'il était. 16:30.

Il n'était que 16:30. Tiens. Il semblait à Naruto qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, ce que remarqua Sasuke. Il se retourna pour regarder l'heure et fit la même constatation que Naruto.

Qu'y avait-il à cet heure d'important? Ils restèrent 5 bonnes minutes à chercher quand, soudain, la lumière se fit. Ils s'écrièrent en cœur:

-TSUNADE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-KAKASHI!

-Oui, j'arrive.

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi. Tu connais Tsunade.

Kakashi eut un frisson rien qu'a entendre ce nom. Bien que ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il connaissait la dame, il en avait une peur bleu. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant peut que la fois ou elle lui a crier dessus parce qu'elle trouvait que lire des Paradis du batifolage a table n'était pas approprier lorsqu'il y avait des enfant a table( elle parlait de Naruto et Sasuke), malgré le fait que c'était son mari qui les avait écrit.

-C'est pourquoi déjà?

-Je te l'ai dis cent fois, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de son petit frère. A chaque année elle fait un banquet pour l'honorer et pour lui présenter les nouvelles personnes qui entre dans sa vie don toi, Sasuke et Itachi. Cependant, Itachi et Neji n'y seront pas.

-Et pourquoi eux ils ont le droit de ne pas venir.

-Aucune idée et bien franchement, je m'en fiche un peu.

Iruka avait peut-être l'air un peu méchant de dire sa, mais il le pensait. Tout ce qu'il lui importait maintenant c'était que Kakashi allait mieux et qu'il allait pouvoir le présenter comme étant son compagnon de vie. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux, non jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voila la fin...

Je ne sais pas si je ferai une deuxième partie a cette épilogue ou si je le laisse comme sa.

Je ne sais pas, il me semble que je le trouve incomplet.

Si c'est aussi votre avis, alors j'en ferai un autre. Sinon, je le laisse comme sa.

J'aime bien, a vous de me dire si vous, vous aimez?


End file.
